Powers Divided
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase... baby? The powers of the sea god and the goddess of wisom... WOW. PS: NO FREAKING FLAMES. LOVE YOU ALL!
1. A Visit to the Oracle

**Prologue**

"We don't... we don't know how your child will turn out Percy." Chiron was telling me. He was on our front pouch, legs compacted into a tiny wheelchair. His eyes were wide with worry as he glanced inside to Annabeth who was huddled over her laptop, adjusting her plans for the god's sacred temple. She wasn't showing yet, but we both knew she was having a baby. The whole camp knew she was having a baby. We both worked with the camp, recruiting demigods and teaching some classes (swordsmanship, in my case), so we lived in a house on the Long Island inside the camps magical boarders... not that we don't get out. We have LOTS (to many) visits to Mount Olympus. "No two demigods have ever gotten married... had children. Much less the Big Three. This is very risky." The waves beat against the shore and I walked outside and shut the door behind me.

"I know Chiron... but Annabeth wants this." I told him, leaning on the pourch railing and staring at the sea.

He smiled at me, but his face was full of worry. "I think you know what to do."

I nodded and went back to the door. "Yes. It's time to go visit Rachel."

I slipped inside the house and smiled at Annabeth. Her eyes were pleasantly alight and her hair was pulled back from her face, but it wouldn't stay up.

"Annabeth.. I've got to go up to camp for a bit. Will you be okay?"

She looked up at me, a fierce smile spreading across her face. "I'm just as invincible as you, Percus Jackson." Her smile was radiant.

I kissed her forehead and went to the door.

*

Soon I was standing in front of the cave (hidden behind a purple curtain) that held the Orcle... My old friend Rachel.

I pulled back the curtain and found her in her usual: jeans and a Harvard pullover. She was sitting on the ground, her legs crossed, eyes closed. "I hear congratulations are in order." She said and I sat at her feet.

"Hi, Rachel."


	2. Meeting the Goddess of Love

**Helloooo... I guess you can see I'm pro Annabeth. :) Anyways we're backing it up from where we started (kind of like the Twilight books) and picking back to a few months after The Last Olympian. :) FUN RIGHT?!**

*******

**HermioneLovee (a part of the Percy Jackson revolution)**

**Annabeth Chase's Point of View (I just did Percy's POV for the first one cause it was a little part for HIM. I stay in the girl's point of view most of the time..)**

I couldn't believe how great things have gotten. I'm going to Goode with Percy now and only rarley do monsters appear out of nowhere. I was staying with Percy at his mom's apartment (with close observation by both the god parents and Percy's mortal parents).

They got a new apartment after theirs was distroyed in the war and poseidon had gotten them a bigger apartment. It was more like a loft. It was awesome.

I glanced at the sketches of the new Olympus that decorated my walls, then looked at my desk... It was cluttered with papers but on top of all the ruble was a picture of Grover, Percy and me taken after our first quest. Then sitting on my dresser was a picture of Percy and I, holding hands on the beach outside Camp Half Blood.. It had been taken only a few weeks ago after the fight at Olympus.

It was seven in the morning and my backpack lay waiting on the bed.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. Jeans and a orange polo shirt. Simple. My blood hair fell in my face on one side, but was held back by pencil on the other. My knife was safe in my backpack (no one would find it, trust me) just in case of emergency.

I grabbed my backpack and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Mrs. Blofis was making blueberry pancakes and she smiled at me. "Morning, Annabeth. You look lovely this morning." She told me, as I sat down at the table.

"Thanks Mrs. Blofis."

I gazed around the room, dreamily. The room was decorated in sea shells and the color pallet (for the whole house, NOT TO MENTION PERCY'S ROOM... GOD. IT'S LIKE THE OCEAN IN THERE...not that I've been in there that much.) was blue and white. Mr. Blofis was sitting at the table across from me, reading some big book.

"Call me, Sally, Annabeth." She told me.

I nodded at started in on my plate of blue pancakes.

***

I was walking down the hallway to wake up Percy so we weren't late when hsi door opened and he walked out. His hair was gnarled up from sleep and his sea green eyes were bright with excitement.

"Hey." He mumbled, giving me a quick kiss.

"Percy.. we're late. Come on. Paul already left." I told him, twining my fingers in his and pulling him down the hallway.

"Don't worry so much, Annabeth." He said as we walked into the kitchen. "Hey, mom."

"Percy, your late." She said.

"We're going." He told her and we hurried away out the door.

***

We puled up in front of the high school with ten minutes to spare and he turned to me, smiling mysteriously. "Can I kiss you now?" He asked me quietly.

"Please." I answered, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed him and he smiled at me me.

"Yay.." He kissed me and I heard someone laughing... (WHO?)

"What a happy ending.." Aphrodite's voice called as she appeared in the backseat. "I love it."

I pulled away from Percy to see her and yeah. She was beautiful. I instinctively pulled Percy closer to me.

"Don't worry, Annabeth Chase. He loves you.. when he looks at that's all he sees. It was last time I met him, too. That hasn't changed." She told me, smiling fondly at Percy. "He did well. A very nice love story for us."


	3. ForeSight

**Annabeth's POV (this is later.. like in May)**

Yeah. Monsters attack. That's just how it is.

On the way home from school Percy spotted a hellhound running around.

Really?

He pulled over at I drew my knife, hopping out of the car. I ran at the hellhound and stabbed it. It turned to dust and I walked back to the car were Percy was smiling at me.

"Your cute when your attacking monsters." He said, kissing my neck.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "Lets go."

"We go back to camp tomorrow." He muttered, turning the car back on.

I smiled at him. "Yeah. I know."

He didn't say anything else but I pulled closer to him. I lay my head on his chest and watched the buildings go by.

"Annabeth." He mumbled as we pulled up in front of his apartment building.

I sat up and looked at him, smiling. "Yeah?"

"I love you," It was a tiny whisper, but I could hear a squeal of delight coming from the love goddess. I kissed him and leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you, too, Percy."

***

That night I was rummaging through my drawers, packing for camp. My window was open and moonlight poured through as I zipped my suitcase up and put all my books (non school related) in my book bag. My laptop case was safely sitting on my desk.

Something fluttered through my window and looked at me. It was a sea gull.

It waltzed over to me and dropped a piece of paper on my lap.

"Er.. thanks." I mumbled unfolding it.

_I love you, Annabeth... can I come see you? I promise I'm done packing._

I sighed but responded:_ Yeah, sure, Seaweed Brain._

The bird flew from the room, nearly hitting the wall on its way out. I smiled and pulled a brush through my hair.

I studied the designs on my walls, carefully and piercingly.

"Gods." I heard him mumble, stupidly.

I turned to see him standing beside the window, still dressed, smiling brilliantly at me.

"What?" I asked, laughing.

He looked dumb just standing there beside the window.

"Your beautiful, Wise Girl." He said, unfreezing and walking over to me.

I rolled my eyes and went back to looking at the designs.

"Did you lie about being packed?" I asked absently.

"No." He told me, sitting down on the side of the bed beside me.

"Good." I hopped up and ran over to the light switch. I flipped it off.

I went back over to him in the dark and kissed him lightly. "Night." I mumbled, laying my head down on his chest.

"Annabeth. I didn't change." He said, laughing. "My parents."

"Are asleep." I responded, slipping off his shirt.

"Annabeth."

"Shh." I said, putting my finger over his lips. "I'm trying to go to sleep."

He laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around me. "Night Annabeth." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Killing a hellhound on the streets of New York tires you out." I mumbled, slipping off into a distant sleep.

***

Fire. That's the first thing I saw.

Then a girl with grey eyes and brown hair stood beside a boy.. He looked younger than Percy, but exactly like him otherwise. He looked like Percy when I first met him. The girl might have been two years younger. She was clinging to the boy, staring at the wall of fire in front of them.

"Shh... Selena. It's okay." The boy told her, pulling her closer to his side.

"Where... where's Becka? And Rachel? Sam?" She asked him, hysterically. "Charles, where's mommy? I miss mommy and daddy! I want to go home." She begged Charles.

He hugged her and kissed her hair. "Me too.. We'll get out. I'll get you back to mom and dad."

Then I heard the sound of waves hitting the shore and the scene went black. "CHARLES!"

***

The girl's scream rang in my ears as I woke, shaking in Percy's arms (bare).

"Annabeth?" He looked concerned and he touched my face.

"God, Percy." I hugged him, clung to his chest and begged the gods that those kids were okay.


	4. Crying On Your Shoulder

**ANNABETH! ('s pointofview)**

"What was it, Annabeth?" He asked me, touching my face.

"I... I don't know." I told him, clinging to his chest.

"Shh.." He mumbled, kissing my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's okay, Annabeth.. juts tell me. What did you see?"

His hands played at the small of my back and I cuddled up close to his chest before telling him the story.

I was crying by the end. "Charlie.. and Selena." He mused.

"Yeah." I told him.

"What's wrong, Annabeth..? I've never even heard of them." He mumbled, touching my face.

"I felt... attached to them. They looked so scared, Percy.. Gods." I cried, hiding my face in his neck.

"Please, Annabeth. It'll be okay. Those kids.. They'll get out of it. We've been in life or death situations before. They'll get out."

He held me until I fell into a fitful sleep and then woke lazily in his arms. He was watching me closely, eyes glistening in the morning light.

"Any dreams?" He asked me.

"No.." I responded, kissing him feverishly. All of the sudden I felt like kissing him. I didn't want to go anywhere. I just wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel his hands trail down my spine. I wanted him to kiss me and not stop.

I couldn't get those kids faces out of my mind. The girl's scared expression, her grey eyes shining with fear. The boy's ruffled hair and sea green eyes. They way he looked exactly like Percy at 12.

His body fell into step as I kissed him and after a moment I reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Percy." I mumbled, standing up. "We need tot get ready for camp." I turned away from him and started looking for the clothes I had set out to wear today.

"Annabeth." He said, walking up behind me.

I turned around and he kissed me before leaning his forehead against mine. "Are you alright?" He asked me quietly, carefully.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, Percy. You should get back before your parents wake up."

"I think dad's already up." He said, laughing. "The gods see all." He said, waving his fingers in front of his face.

"Yeah." I said, finally finding my my clothes on top of my desk.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Don't worry about those kids. Someone will find them. They'll be alright." He told me from right behind me.

I turned around and kissed him, trailing my hands down his bare chest. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him a little harder than before. His hands knotted in my hair and his lips trailed down my neck. I pulled his face back to mine to kiss him sweetly."Go get ready." I told him, turning to get my clothes again.

***

Sally hugged me hard when Percy went to take our bags to the car. "Bye, Annabeth." She told me, smiling.

Mr. Blofis shook my hand and smiled at me. "Have fun at camp, Annabeth."

Percy walked into the room and hugged his mom. "Bye, mom. Love you."

"I love you, too, Percy." She smiled at him and touched his face.

Percy went to shake Paul's hand but he pulled him in for a hug and patted him on the back. "Don't get yourself eaten by hellhounds this summer, Percy." It was a joke, but a weak one.

We left and started driving to Camp Half Blood.

"Annabeth. Your alright, aren't you?" He asked me.

"I'm alright, really. Don't worry about me."

"I love you so much, Annabeth. It's hard not to. Gods, it hurt me so badly to see you cry like that last night. Then this morning...." He trailed off, eyes staring off down the road.

"It... was.. I'm really sorry.. I... lost it. I'm sorry Percy..." I mumbled, nuzzling my head in his neck.

"Shh." He muttered, wrapping one arm around me. "I've got you, Wise Girl."


	5. The Sea God Tells Me Not To Worry

**Annabeth's Point of View**

Camp was the same.. but different. Last time we were here everyone was scared. Last time we were here Percy disappeared.

It felt good to be wearing my Camp Half Blood T-shirt again, though. Comforting even.

The Athena cabin was tidy as ever, books carefully shelved and alphabetized. All the bunks were made.

There was a cool wind blowing through an open window which helped me clear my mind. Unfortunately I couldn't get those little kids out. There they were staring at me from the back of my mind.

Selena and Charles.

"ANNABETH!" Squealed Lizzie when she came through the door.

"Hey, Lizzie." I said.

She hugged me and I smiled.

I've missed them. My bothers and sisters that is.

It's true, but being with Percy is just perfect.

She started unpacking and more of half brothers and sisters came in, crowding the room.

I slipped of of the room because I knew I was different than them now. I was different. The way I was with Percy last night proved it.

Yeah. Being around them made me feel guilty...

I walked past the cabins and ran into Emma Lee heading out of the Aphrodite cabin. Her eyes turned wide and she smiled evilly at me.

"I heard you had a visit with my mom."

"Er.. yeah."

"How was your... year? I hear you were living at Percy's."

Where do these Aphrodite girls get this stuff? "Er.. yeah. My year was fine. A lot of planning for Olympus.. it's turning out really good."

"How's Percy doing?"

Gr. "Fine.. I've gotta.. go."

I hurried away, blushing all the way down to my toes.

"Annabeth?" A quiet voice called from the forest.

I turned to see Jupiter standing at the edge of the forest. "Hi, Jupiter." I called, walked over.

"Hi. Have you heard from Grover?" She asked me, eyes nervous.

I smiled gently at her. "Yes. A few days ago. He's coming back with a group of ten half bloods that he found scattered around the country. He's doing so good, Jupiter. You should be proud."

"I am, really, Annabeth. I just worry about him."

"Grover's strong. He's the bravest satyr ever. He'll be alright." I promised her.

"I know. Sorry.. how are things with Percy?" She asked me.

I smiled at her. "Really good."

"That's great Annabeth.. where were you going?"

"Oh. Well I was trying to run away from Emma Lee. The girl can't keep a secret. She was asking about Percy and I just couldn't tell her anything. I had to run. I'm not really sure where I was going..." I trailed off.

"I think you should go to the beach." She advised.

"I think so too. Grover will be home soon, Jupiter. Don't worry about him." I told her, hugging her neck.

"See you later Annabeth."

Little did I know that I wouldn't see her later.

***

The surf was restless, hitting against the shore angrily in the early morning light.

The smell of ocean water made me smile.

It reminded me of Percy.

"Annabeth?" Percy called from behind me. I turned and smiled at him. I turned back to the water and pulled my knees up to my chin. "Still thinking about those kids?" He asked, plopping down in the sand beside me.

"Er.. no." I told him.

I wasn't. I was thinking about him kissing me and kissing me and kissing me....

"What kids?" A voice called.

Huh? Percy looked out toward the surf and smiled. I followed his gaze and saw his father rising from the water.

"Hi Percy.. Annabeth."

The gods know. Arg.

"Hey, dad." Percy called.

I stayed silent as Poseidon walked out of the water and sat down in front of us.

Wow... awkward.

"I'm gonna... go." I mumbled, standing.

"It's okay, Annabeth." Percy said, grabbing my hand.

"Yes, Annabeth. I have grave news for both of you." Poseidon said, nodding.

I sat down beside Percy again, clinging to Percy's hand like it was my only lifeline.

"Your friend Grover.. the satyr. He's in trouble. He has gained possession of even more demigods than before. The monsters are overpowering him."

I was shell shoked. Grover.. How many half bloods does he have?

"But dad, how many half bloods has he gained?"

"He has over twenty now, all trailing behind him. They are armed, but don't know how to fight. It's only a matter of time before..." The sea god trailed off.

"Percy.. do you think maybe..? Those kids in the dream..." I trailed off, staring into those sea green eyes.

"Maybe."

"Annabeth. What dream?" Percy's dad asked me.

I closed my eyes and told him about my dream..

He nodded. "I don't think.. I don't think those were _these _kids." He responded.

"Oh.. then who?" I asked quietly.

"I can't say, my sweet child. Don't worry too much yet." Poseidon told me before standing up and disappearing into the surf.

Don't worry. Oh. That'll be a piece of cake.


	6. The Attack of the Wolves

**Wise Girl's POV**

"Chiron!" Percy called as we ran to the big house.

"What's going on?" Mr. D asked, appearing out of number.

"It's Grover! We've got to go help him." Percy explained.

"Oh, Peter. You always want all the attention, don't you? You always have to have a quest." Mr. D said to Percy.

"Mr. D! Percy's dad just came to see us.. Grover... he's in trouble. He's traveling the U.S. with 20 demigods, attracting ... Oh gods. Can you imagine how many monsters he's attracting? You've got to let us go help him." I begged.

"Oh, I don't care. Go visit your friend Rachel. She'll tell you if you must go." Mr. D said, waving his hand for us to go.

"I'll wait here, Percy."

"Annabeth. Come with me." He mumbled, taking my hand.

He knew I was insecure about Rachel.

***

Rachel was sitting cross legged on the floor of her cave (it's awesome in here!), eyes closed.

"Hi.. Rachel. Annabeth and I need to know if we should go find Grover." Percy told her, sitting in front of her.

Rachel didn't move.

_"Two shall go,_

_One will fight the fight against them all._

_One may be lost in a bat of fire,_

_The one of love will take a chance_

_To save a the lives or...." _

Rachel's eyes opened, and she stared at Percy for a moment. "Hi, Percy."

"Hi.." He responded.

"Good luck. I know you'll do what's right." She wasn't looking at Percy. She was looking into my eyes, nodding.

"Me?" I asked her.

"Yes. You will do what's right." She assured me.

***

Percy wasn't happy as we trekked back to camp. He was scared for me. Nervous.

"Percy. I'm a big girl.. I'll be okay. I'm taking you with me." I told him. We stood in front of the big house, holding hands and he kissed me, lovingly. "I'll be okay. You'll protect me." I told him, leaning my head against his chest.

"I will." He promised, kissing my head. "We've got to find Chiron."

***

"Go straight to your cabins after dinner.. Rest well young heros. You set off at dawn." Chiron said before he cantered off to the head table. I kissed Percy and went to sit down at the Athena table.

"Hi Annabeth. Where have you been today?" Lizzie asked as I slid into the seat.

"Um. I had to go visit Rachel." I told her. "We're leaving tomorrow. Grover is in trouble."

"Oh gods. Have you told Jupiter?" She asked.

"No.. I don't think we should."

"Your right." She said as we scraped some of our food off our plates into the bonfire.

"For Athena. Keep us safe." I mumbled.

I ate quickly and went over to Percy's table.

"You done? We need to talk." I told him.

"Yeah." He stood up and we started walking toward the cabins.

"Percy.. I don't think.. I'm not a hero."

"Actually. You are." He joked.

"Percy. I'm nothing special."

He stopped in front of the Athena cabin and stared into my eyes.

"You are special Annabeth. You are the bravest, smartest girl ever. You can do this." He promised me.

He kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave him one long kiss and then turned to the door of the cabin. "Goodnight Percy."

"Night Annabeth."

I watched him walk to his cabin and I turned to mine where I collapsed on my bunk and fell asleep immediately.. I hadn't slept well last night.

***

They were cowering behind some building and the little girl was crying. "Where's daddy?"

A wolf howled and approached them, snapping its teeth.

Charles drew his sword. He jabbed the wolf in the heart and he turned to dust. Another wolf approached them, flanked by three more. Kellie (the demon vampire girl) was there too, hissing along with two of her friends.

"Charles!" Selena screamed as a wolf jumped at him.

Charles stabbed it too.

"Shh.. Be quiet, Selena." He mumbled.

The monsters advanced and the little girl whimpered.

"AROO!" The wolf howled.

"Selena!" Charles yelled as the wolf jumped at her.

The scene erupted in fire and I woke crying in my bunk surrounded by the other Athena campers.

**REVIEW**


	7. I Meet a Sad Little Boy

**Annabeth's POV**

"You okay, Annabeth?" Aaron asked me.

"Yeah.. lets not tell Percy about that. What time is it?"

"6 a.m."

I shot out of bed and changed clothes. I grabbed my bag and darted out the door.

Percy was waiting outside the big house with Angus and Chiron.

"Morning.." He mumbled, listening to Chiron talk to Angus.

I gave him a quick kiss and grabbed his hand. Being able to hold his hand would be comforting through this.

They were done talking soon and Chiron turned to us. "Be safe." Was all he said before he galloped off.

"Hey, Angus. I think we'll just take Blackjack." Percy told him as we stood at the top of Half Blood Hill.

Angus nodded and walked away.

Percy called Blackjack and soon he was standing in front of us. Percy hopped on without hesitation but I stood there staring at the Pegasus.

"Er.. Percy?" I asked him.

"Hold on, Wise Girl." He mumbled, helping me up on the pegasus's back.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and heard him laugh.

"Your blushing aren't you?"

I nodded because my hands were pressed against his muscled chest...

"Don't." He responded as we took off.

We flew through the sky toward New York and then past it.

"Percy. Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Phoenix, Arizona." He responded.

***

We landed among the mountains in Phoenix and Percy told Blackjack to go home.

"We'll be fine, Blackjack." He promised, patting its head.

"How did you know where to come?" I asked when I heard the sound of monsters approaching.

"I had a dream last night." He responded, pulling me into the forest. He pulled out Riptide and clicked it. It turned into a long, bronze sword. I pulled out my knife when I saw the monsters and started slashing at them. Monster after monster disappeared into dust. Empousa. Lots of empousa. And like eight pure black hellhounds bounding through the forest.

The crowd of monsters parted and out stepped the Minotaur, sneering at us.

"Really? I thought I killed this one?!" Percy mumbled angrily.

I laughed as he lunged at the monster, sidestepping its blows and slashed Riptide into the monster.

Percy and I fought our way through the monsters and found Grover surrounded by maybe twenty five children.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Grover cried. "Thank the gods. The kids are monster magnets."

"Grover!" I hissed, seeing the pain on the kids faces. Some of them were as little as six... maybe even seven. Then others were tall enough to be fifteen.

"Sorry, guys. I love you!" Grover backtracked.

"Lets get out of here." I mumbled, taking the hand of a little girl with curly brown hair and grey eyes full of pain. I was sure she was my little sister. She looked so hurt.

"Come on guys!" Percy called and then turned to me. "You know those safe houses you guys made back then?" He asked me.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Got any of those around here?"

***

Soon we were in a cave.

One of our safe houses full of half blood stuff.

Percy was talking to some of the older kids, trying to teach them how to fight with whatever weapon they could find.

Grover was growing shrubbery in the mouth of the cave, to hide our sent.

I stood among the younger kids, trying to make a sort of bed for them. I still had the little girl's hand.

"What's your name?" I asked her as I opened a sleeping bag for her.

"Ali." She told me.

"How old are you?"

"I'm six."

I looked at her, feeling all the pain she felt. "It's going to be ok, Ali. We're going to get you to a safe place. A place the monsters can't get in. You'll be safe there." I promised her. "Try to get some sleep."

She curled up in the sleeping bag and I turned to help a little boy with dark hair make a fire.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Percy, Grover, and I are going to get you guys to a safe place... what's your name?"

"I'm Brandon and I'm eleven years old. Ali's my little sister." He told me.

"She seems sweet."

"She is..." He mumbled turning away to take the sleeping bag beside his sister. He started talking to her and I smiled. They would be okay.

"Their my little siblings." An older boy told me. He looked like Brandon. He approached me with a warm smile and I shook his hand. He had the grey eyes of Athena. "My dad.. he was really in love with Athena. She blessed him with us." He explained to me. "I'm James, by the way. I'm eighteen."

"Yeah. Athena's my mom too.. I'm Annabeth."

"Yeah. I heard. I better get back to practice." He turned and walked away.

There was a little boy huddled all alone in a corner, looking sad and lonely. He was hugging his knees to his chin. His dark hair fell in his eyes.

I walked over to him and sat down. "Hi.. are you okay?"

He sniffled. "I'm fine."

"You must be cold." I said, grabbing a blanket off the floor of the cave. "What's your name?"

"I'm Andrew. I'm seven." He pushed the lock of hair out of his face and I saw his eyes. They were puffy and red from crying.

"What's wrong?"

"My big sister.. I can't find her. She.. last time I saw her she was fitting this girl with one leg like a dog... Then she fell. I tried to wake her up but..." He cried and I wiped his tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Andrew. We'll take care of you.. We'll get you to Camp Half Blood and you'll be safe. Your sister would've wanted that." I told him.

He nodded shakily and I smiled at him. "You should try to get some rest." I told him, standing up to see Percy staring at me.

"What's with you?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He mumbled, taking my hand. "I love you."

***

Soon we were camped out on the ground beside Grover.

"It's crazy.. we just keep being pulled together." I heard Grover mumble.

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to be." I mused, staring up at the ceiling.

Percy kissed my neck and I blushed. "Percy. Children."

He growled quietly and I lay my head on his chest. "I love you, Percy."

Percy kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"I love you guys." Grover beamed from beside us.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him, laughing.

"It's just great to see you too together." He mumbled.

**YOU PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW. I WILL ADHERE TO YOUR DEMANDS IF MORE PEOPLE REVIEW. :)**

**Love and hugs from the one and only,**

**HermioneLovee**


	8. Monsters Have Great Timing

**The Point Of View of one Miss. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisom: **

I woke up early and quickly woke Percy. "What's up Chase?" He asked me.

"Come with me." I mumbled, taking his hand and leading him outside. I pulled him do the side of the mountain and pressed him against the rock.

"Huh.. Are you gonna kiss me?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Shut up Jackson." I kissed him fiercly, my fingers knotting in his hair.

He growled and kissed me back, his hands touching my face, the small of my back, my hair..

I released him and we fell to the ground kissing passionately.

My hands roamed up his shirt and I felt of his strong arms.

His hands were at my waist holding me there as he kissed me from my lips down to my jaw and then my neck.

"Percy.." I whispered, lovingly, when he stopped and looked at me.

He smiled at me and kissed my lips sweetly.. "God Annabeth." His voice was deep and rough as he looked at me.

He pushed the hair from my face and stared into my eyes.

"My mom really wouldn't approve of this." I mumbled, kissing him again.

I leaned into him, feeling his body press against mine.

Screams broke loose and we froze.

Monsters have great timing.

I hopped up, running back through the woods and saw monsters. I drew my knife and started slaying every monster I lay my eyes on.

Percy was beside me the whole time as we killed monster after monster.

A group of maybe fifty telekhines appeared and Percy glanced at me.

"Annabeth. Go get the kids out." He told me. "Move them on. I'll meet you." He promised me.

"But Percy-"

"Annabeth. Go." He told me, slashing at on of the sea demons with Riptide.

I kissed him- just one swift kiss- and ran off into the cave were the kids were scattering.

"Older kids! Take charge of a younger kid and keep them safe! We're moving out." I called. The older kids got a hold of the others and I nodded at James who had corralled Brandon and Ali. I saw Andrew standing alone in the middle of the cave and went to him. "Come with me." I grabbed his hand and led the pack of half bloods out of the cave.

Percy had led the monsters away from the cave so we went the opposite way.

***

I have no idea were we are. Or Percy. Or even Grover.

But the sun was going down. We set up camp in the woods and I sat there with a few of the others keeping watch.

James was sitting beside Ali, holding her hand. Brandon was fast asleep beside them. James kissed Ali's forehead and then walked over to me.

"Where's Percy?" He asked me.

"He led the monsters away.. I'm not sure were he is."

James looked down at his hands. "Gosh. That sucks."

"Yeah.. you should get some sleep." I told him.

"You should too."

"Someone has to stay up.." I mumbled.

"I'll stay up." He countered.

"To tell you the truth... I'm hoping Percy will show up." I told him.

"Alright." He mumbled, standing up. "Wake me up if you need someone else to watch." He told me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

I stared up at the moon and the stars and begged the gods that Percy would walk through the trees..

**I'm an evil person. CLIFF HANGER.. TEEHEE. **

*******

**HermioneLovee**

**(Review. I have been very good to you today. I posted... three or four chapters today. I think I deserve some reviews. CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!)**


	9. We Take A Ride On The Sun Chariot

**ANNABETH: **

I was jolted out of sleep to see Percy standing above me. "Percy!" I screamed with joy and threw my arms around his neck. "Where's Grover?"

"Right here!" Grover called from somewhere behind me.

"Gods. I thought you were dead. Never scare me like that again, Percus Jackson." I growled at him.

He flinched. "I hate it when you call me that."

"You scared me to death. You deserve it." I mumbled.

"Hey, man. If you want to go on to sleep you can. I'll stay up." James said from the edge of our circle.

"Thanks." Percy said, laying down beside me.

***

The next morning we were met by a god.

Hermes was waiting for us when we woke up. "Good morning young heros!" He said. James looked confused. "I'm Heres, god of messengers. Do you know how you are going to get to camp?"

"Not sure yet." Percy mumbled.

"If you would like I could give you a ride on the sun chariot.. I can't take you all the way. But I could get you to Pennsylvania." He told me.

"That would be great lord Hermes." I told him.

"Alright then. I'll be back. Avert your eyes children." He called before turning into his divine form. Soon a huge bus thing was driving toward us, beaming brightly. It shone so brightly we were forced to advert our eyes.

"All aboard." He called opening the doors.

We all got in the van and Percy, Grover, and I sat down in the back. I let Andrew sit with us and James and his siblings sat a few isles up.

"From here we'll go straight for New York.. It might get late. We'll have to spend the night somewhere." Percy was saying.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he smiled at me.

For a while everything was silent.

"You guys get off next!" Hermes called to us.

***

When the sun set that night we were in a small town near the edge of Pennsylvania. We stopped at a hotel and got six rooms with the money Hermes had given us along with his BE SAFE package. Percy, Grover, Andrew, and I ended up in a room and the rest of them were kind of with their newly made friends or family members. There was at least two older kids in each room so we knew it was okay for the rest of us to stay together.

They were all to meet up with us the next morning.

Grover took one bed and so Andrew went to the couch and layed down. I walked over to him and knelt beside him. "How are you doing, Andrew?"

"Fine.. are we close?" He asked me quietly.

"Yes. Maybe tomorrow we'll be at camp." I told him, smiling.

"Okay.." He turned over and cuddled up with the blanket. "Night Annabeth." He mumbled.

I sat there until I could hear his light snoring.

Smiling to myself, I turned around and found Percy staring at me again.

"What is with you Percy?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I never knew you were good with children.... It makes me want to....." He trailed off, shaking his head.

I sat down beside him. "I love you Percy." I mumbled, kissing him. "Do you think we'll get back tomorrow? It seems to.. easy."

"Let's look at the prophesy." He mumbled. "Two shall go. Check."

"One shall fight them all." I mumbled, looking at him. "That was you."

"One might be lost in a bat of fire. Haven't run into that one yet, have we?" He asked me.

"Nope. Something to look forward to." I muttered, sarcastically.

I cuddled up against his chest and prayed to the gods that there would be no dreams tonight.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. The Revalation of a Lifetime

**WISE GIRL!:**

Shaking. I was shaking from head to toe and so were they. Their eyes were wide with terror as a huge monster loomed over them. The monster was nothing more than a shadow passing over them but it's presence was cold and cruel as they huddled there, hiding.

"Char-" Selena began but her brother slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Sh." He told her, nodding to the grey figure.

Slowly the figure disappeared and two huge doors appeared.

They were black trimmed with grey.

"Charles..?" She mumbled, staring up at the tall doors.

"The Doors of Death." He said, backing away. He took his sister's hand and ran with her but were consumed by the grey figure passing over them.

The scene changed with a flash:

They children stood in a dark room painted all black and deep, blood red. A dark figure stood near the back wall but the children didn't notice. The man watched as the little girl whimpered. He smiled evilly and raised his dark cloak. It's very existence brought a cold wind into the room and the children turned to see a ghostly face. He was grimmer than anything you ever imagined. The grim reaper had nothing on him.... he was him. That was the grim reaper, standing so close to these children I felt so strongly for. I tried to cry out in warning for them to hide but I couldn't speak or move.

"Hellooo my children." The reeper called to them.

Charles moved in front of Selena and drew his sword.

"Go ahead! Try to fight me! I am death itself, I defy my own law. I will kill you easily." He hissed at Charles.

"So be it! Let my little sister go and I won't fight."

"I will kill you AND your sister." The man hissed with a dark chuckle.

"No. I'll kill you!" Charles yelled and ran at him.

"FOOL!"

***

I woke with a start and saw Percy's sweet face inches from mine. He was sleeping peacefully and I felt my heart fall inot my stomach.

THOSE ARE MY CHILDREN...

Percy and I's children. Sweet little Selena with the stormy grey eyes and brave Charles with Percy's... everything. That brave little boy was my son.

My son would be fighting death.

MY CHILDREN WERE THE ONES OF THE PROPHECY.

Oh my gods.

***

I didn't go back to sleep that night (how could I?) so I lay in Percy's arms trying to forget.

This can't be true.

They waited ages before Percy came along. It couldn't be such a fast turn around.

This wasn't happening.

I..

Percy and I were only in the tenth grade.

We haven't so much as THOUGHT about marriage.

Much less children.

We couldn't be having children...

I guess maybe later.....

It's really something when you find out you'll end up with the guy your with...

not to mention the part where our children are fighting death.

"Annabeth?" He asked me, shaking me out of my gaze.

I looked at him, feeling my heart stop. How could I face him after this? How can I act normal? It's not like I can tell him.. I'll have to talk to Rachel when I get back to camp.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I responded, faking a smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands played in my hair and I leaned my forehead against his.

"Oh, Annabeth." He mumbled, touching my face.

"I love you Percy." I told him, feeling... sad. Lost. Depressed.. Something.

He kissed my forehead and I smiled weakly. "Forever." He mumbled lovingly.

**That's the end. Thanks for reviewing guys! :)**

**LOVE AND HUGS: **

**HermioneLovee**


	11. I Have A Talk With Rachel

**WISE GIRL!:**

After that I hurried off with Andrew to rally the others so we could get to camp that day. I REALLY needed to see Rachel (I never knew I would say that).

I think Percy realized something was up but he didn't say anything.

***

We were traveling through the woods and I stood amongst the children. Their eyes were full of fear as we trekked through the forest.

Somewhere along the line a wall of fire took over our path and we were forced to go around. Andrew nearly walked straight into it. I guess that's what the prophecy meant.

As we were running along through the forest a girl appeared in our path. She had long, flowing blonde hair with deep blue eyes. She wore a shimmering white dress and smiled at us.

"Hello. I am daughter of Aphrodite. I come to bear news..." She trailed off, her beautiful face turning grave. "I have made a choice that impacts your mission. I am coming along. I will go to Camp Half Blood and stir my siblings. We will go to our mother's land at sundown."

***

That was that.

Time was dragging but soon enough we reached New York.

Then we were at the foot of Camp Half Blood.

The kids ran up the hill, full of energy and happiness.. renewed hope.

Percy, Grover, and I leasurely walked up the hill. Flashbacks. Oh! The flashbacks.

Only now I know. Oh God, I know.

Chiron met us at the boarder. "Take them to Hermes.. Except for Lee Anne here. Take her to Aphrodite." He told us before cantering off.

I turned to Percy and Grover. "Could you take them? I have to go somewhere." I told them.

"Yeah... sure. But I need to go see Jupiter." Grover said to me.

"Thanks Grover." I kissed his cheek and ran off to Rachel's cave.. gr. I really disliked this place.

She was sitting on the couch watching TV when I came in. "Hi Annabeth."

"Rachel. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah. Sit... talk away." She told me, patting the couch beside her.

"Rachel. What am I supposed to do? I know... I know my fate. Or... rather my kid's fate. It's them. _They _are the children of the prophesy. What should I do? How am I supposed to go on... with Percy... when I know.... what I know?" I rambled, plopping down beside her.

"Oh Annabeth. Any daughter of Athena knows that you can't mess with fate." She told me.

"But how can I be with him when I know.. that.. our children are going to have the same kind of life as us? How.."

She turned to look at me, eyes soft. "I understand, believe me. I understand completely. But.. Annabeth. You love Percy, right?"

I smiled, thinking about him. His eyes and his hair and... yeah. Him.

"Yes. I really do."

"Don't forget that. You HAVE to let the prophecy happen. You can't tamper with fate Annabeth, and Percy loves you. You love Percy. Let the chips fall where they may."

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it's been a while. (sorry i put, 'that's the end' at the end of the chapter. i meant the end of the chapter. that and this chapter has been very emotionally exhausting for me..)**

**Love and hugs:**

** HermioneLovee**


	12. NOTE

**That's it. I'm done. I'm NOT writing any more of this story... or any story. I'm done. **

**I love you guys so much for reviewing and I promise I'll never write another vomit inducing chapters of this or any book ever again. **


	13. Dreams

**Thanks for supporting me guys. I love you all. :)**

**So... I'm trying to pull together the 'if one person likes it, I'll write it' attitude. I'm working on it. **

**But REALLY. If you don't like it and you aren't going to give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism then don't READ it. Don't review. Keep your coments to yourself. Cause I am a YOUNG writer. I am STILL learning (aren't we all?). And I'd just like to say: Who do you think you are that you can just go around being all rude? Really? Yeah. My spelling sucks. I KNOW. Chillax. I'm working on getting a bata. **

**LOVE AND HUGS (for those of you who HAVEN'T injured my self esteem even further than the popular crowd at school),**

**HermioneLovee**

I walked aw from Rachel's cave and approached the dining pavilion, as the sun  
began to set. I sat among my Athena cabin members and talked quietly,  
laughing as we ate our dinner.

Percy was watching me and I felt myself blush. Rachel was right. You can't  
mess with fate.

It's fate that Percy and I will get married. It's fate that we'll have two of the  
children of the prophecy.

We can't change that... but still.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment as he started at me from his table. He sat  
all alone at the Poseidon table with his dinner, not touching it. After dinner  
he came over and took my hand.

"Can we talk?" He asked me,

"Yes. We can." I just can't tell you the most important thing. Rachel had  
convinced me, He would try to change the future somehow. He, not having the  
wisdom of Athena, isn't as sensible as me. He would try to change it  
somehow... and he'd probably make things worse.

He lead me to the lake where he sat down on the dock with me in his arms,

"Are you alright, Annabeth?" He asked me, staring down at me with his deep sea  
green eyes.

"I'm great, Percy." I lied. Yeah. Lying to Percy wasn't going to be easy.  
I really SUCK at lying and Percy knew me better than anyone else. Even better then Luke or Thalia, who I met when I was 7.  
He would be hard to fool. Great.

"Are you sure, Annabeth? You've been acting... strange." He commented, glancing  
at the water.

"Girls love hearing that." I joked.

"Be serious Wise Girl. Has it been those dreams again? My dad told you not to  
worry... you shouldn't."

You would if you knew.

"It's hard, Percy."

"Are you okay?"

"Never better, Seaweed Brain." I told him and kissed him. I wrapped my arms  
around his neck, feeling the water underneath us give him strength. He kissed  
me back, his hands roaming down my back.

"Annabeth.." He mumbled, his hands winding through my hair.

I kissed him, begging the gods that he would forget about me being... strange  
all week.

We lay there for hours, kissing him and feeling his body press against me  
until the sun long gone. He took my hand and led me back to the Athena cabin  
were we stood out on the porch, looking up at the wise owl above the door.

"I love you Annabeth." He told me, kissing me way too sweetly.

"I.. love you Seaweed Brain. Night."

I went to the door and when my hand turned the nob he mumbled, "Sweet dreams,  
Wise Girl."

I smiled to myself and went inside. The rest of my cabin mates had turned in  
early. Some were collapsed across their books and others had fallen asleep on  
their bunks with papers scattered all around. I noticed my friends from the  
quest (James, Brandon, and Ali) were outfitted in Camp Half Blood T-shirts and  
all huddled in one bunk. James was holding Ali like a baby in his arms and  
Brandon was curled up like a little ball at the foot of the bunk.

I sighed and slipped into my bunk and fell asleep nearly eminently.

***

"Mommy!" Little Silena cried, running up to me. She must be around 5. She had  
sweet little brown curls hanging around her face and her grey eyes shined in  
the light of a bright day. We were on the beach and Charles was standing in  
the water, talking to the fish.

"Hey dad! This one says your brother's down there." Charles called to Percy  
who was standing behind me, the sun fanning out around him.

I picked Silena up and held her, pushing the hair out of her face. I turned to  
Percy and touched his face, smiling gently.

"Yeah. He does. My brother's name is Tyson. He met you when you were very  
small." Percy told him, looking out at the sea.

"Oh, Percy.. Your starting to sound like your dad." I told him, laughing.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, walking toward me with a devilish grin on his

face.

"No sir. It's kind of cute actually." I responded with a laugh.

He kissed me and the kids looked away disgusted,  
"Stop it, dad! There are children around." Charles exclaimed as he shielded his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Percy mumbled, stepping away from me. "Give me my little  
Silena." He said, holding out his arms.

He took Silena and started playing with her, playfully splashing water on

her.

"Daddy!" She shrieked, laughing hysterically.

"Dad... that's not fair. The girl can't fight back." Charles called, splashing  
Percy with a wall of water.

"Oh no you didn't!" Percy called back, running towards the water.

Percy will NEVER grow up. That's kind of cute too.

Percy and Charles started hurling water at each other, fighting and laughing.

"You tired yet old man?" Charles asked Percy,

"Not a chance!" Percy responded with a huff, just as the world went dark.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help!" Silena cried somewhere beside us.

"Percy? Charles? Silena?" I yelled into the darkness.

"Dad! Mom! Silena?" Charles yelled angrily, as if he were fighting something  
huge off.

"Annabeth? Kids? What in the name of the gods is going on?" Percy called  
through the utter darkness.

There was a flash of light and then everything turned normal. Percy was  
standing in the surf, looking utterly confused. I stood on the beach,  
heartbroken. It was time.

***

"Annabeth! Wake up! We're going to be late for archery." Someone said, shaking  
my arm.

I woke up and saw Lizzie standing over me.

"Morning." I said, lazily sitting up.

"Hi... Could you hurry? We are going to be late."

"What time is it?"

"7:45." She told me, glancing at her watch.

"Oh."

I got up and hurried over to the dresser and found a shirt I could wear for

today.

"So how did the whole... quest thing go?" She asked from beside me,

"Oh... well. Percy fought off a bunch of monsters... but then he got lost for about a day." I told her, pulling on my Camp Half Blood T-shirt.

"Um. Bitter much?" She asked, laughing.

"Hey! I thought he was dead and then he just showed up above me one night.  
Gods, I was terrified."

I pulled on my shirt and we headed out the door, laughing at my utter  
bitterness. "Oh and that new guy.. gods if he wasn't my brother I would go out  
with him. He's hot."

"Who James?" I asked her, amused. Yeah... I guess he was hot.

"Is that his name? Gods that's a hot name. And he's so into those kids. How  
sweet is that?"

I laughed at her. "Well. Percy seemed to think he was into me. I'll just say  
this; Percy is really cute jealous."


	14. Happy Birthday

**HEHE! I have a bata now! I will be the untamed wizard of ... er. idk! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Sorry. I spazzed out for a moment. **

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**HermioneLovee**

Everything has been... boring. For a while. Go to class (or whatever you call  
Camp Half Blood classes). Eat. Kiss my future husband Percy Jackson (oh yeah.  
I like the sound of that... Annabeth Jackson… has a nice ring to it,). Go to  
sleep.

That was the way the days ticked off. The end of the summer neared  
quickly; and Percy's birthday also approached.

Grover, Juniper, and I are planning a big birthday bash for him. I'm  
actually wearing a dress, I know, big shocker but Jupiter and Grover are  
forcing me to. It's the same shade of green as his eyes. Did I mention its  
short?

I told Grover it was too short. Grover just groaned and complained, "Aw.. it's  
the boy's birthday, Annabeth. Give him a little leg." I blushed and took the  
dress.

Oh joy, a super short dress for my super hot boyfriend.

***

There he is. Sea green polo shirt and his perfect eyes. He looked perfect as  
he approached me on the beach. The sun was just setting and my hair was  
falling down in my face. Jupiter had curled it; I saw him smiled at me.

"You look beautiful." He told me, slipping his hand him mine.

"You too. Perfect, Percy." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I  
kissed him, then smiled up at him.

The music started playing and I smiled sweetly at him, and extended my hand,  
"Would you like to have this dance?"

"I'm not the best dancer." He told me but I knew he would give in.

"How about I teach you, Seaweed Brain." I mumbled, pulling him onto the dance  
floor by his hand.

He laughed and I placed his hands on my waist, smiling at him.

I led him around in close circles so we didn't have to move around much. All  
of campers were here and there wasn't much room to move.

Juniper and Grover walked up and we waved at them. Jupiter looked beautiful  
in  
a purple dress (as short as mine which made me feel better).

"Annabeth! Perfect. I knew it would look perfect." She told me, playing with  
the edge of my dress.

"Yeah. Beth, over there, thought it would be too short. What do you think,  
Perce?" Grover asked, with a smile as he twirled Juniper around.

Percy stepped back and looked me over, from head to toe. "Perfect." He  
mumbled, taking me in his arms again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Thanks." I told him,  
pulling his hair.

"Ow, watch it Wise Girl." He said, laughing at me. "Thanks Juniper. I was  
surprised to see my Annabeth in a dress. I bet it wouldn't have happened  
without you...it's a nice sight."

I kissed him, laughing. "I love you, Percy... happy birthday."

His hand was at the base of my neck as he kissed me.

"I think it'll be." He mumbled, spinning me around.

I gave him another kiss and he touched my face. "Let's dance." I said,  
hanging  
my arms around his neck.

The music started playing a fast song and I looked at him. I laughed when he  
started to dance under my arms. Laughing, as I danced with him.

"Oh.. nice, guys." Grover said, laughing from beside me.

"What?" Percy asked, pausing for a moment.

"It's getting a little hot over there." Grover commented as my body pushed  
against his.

I laughed, blushing a deep scarlet. He kissed my neck with a laugh, I mumbled,  
"Gods."

Wow, as a smart daughter of Athena, when did I turn so... slow?

He gave me a quick kiss and took my hand. "Lets go... get some food. I'm  
hungry." He said, pulling my hand.

Grover and Juniper followed after us.

"Yay! Food!" Grover said from behind me.

Juniper, Percy, and I started laughing, hysterically.

"Why in the name of the gods do you eat so much?" Juniper asked him.

"Half goat here." Grover responded, laughing at us.

"Yeah... I forget with the fake feet." Juniper responded as we arrived at the  
table full of food. Junk food that is. Chips and dip and sodas and pizza and  
tons of cookies...

I just grabbed a drink and went for the table, were Juniper had sat down with  
a bottle of water.

"Look at Grover, dear Annabeth. Look over at that! Grover is about to stuff  
his face. Gods. Look at it." She said, laughing. "It's kind of cute."

"Completely cute." I told her, a bit sarcastically as Percy and Grover walked  
over to the table.

"Why aren't you eating? Annabeth! Girls need food too." Grover said sitting  
down with a plate full of pizza, chips, cookies, and an armful of sodas.

"I'm not hungry.. right this minute." I mumbled.

***

The sun had fallen behind the clouds and the moon was out, stars bright in the  
sky.

"The stars are spelling out your name." He mumbled, smiling up at the stars.

"What?"

The waves were lapping against our feet and the music was playing softly in  
the back round.

"You know what Percy," he looked down at me,"What?" He asked.

"I really do love you."

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE OUTFITS FOR THE PARTY GO TO THE SITE THAT I WILL POST LATER.**

**NO FLAMES. YEP. **

*******

**HERMIONELOVEE**

**:)**


	15. Fishy Birthday Party

Percy was driving us back to his parents for his 'other' birthday party. I'd told Percy I didn't have to come, but he insisted that his mom loved me, and his step dad... liked me. He really didn't care one way or the other. Paul's nice enough though… anyway.

It was the end of camp and there was this heart broken feeling hanging in the air. He's holding my hand and the window's open.

The wind was blowing in my face and the radio was playing some random song.

The air was strangely heavy as we headed to Percy's parents house. The road passed by dangerously fast as we approached the city lights of New York.

"Ooo! This is my favorite song." Percy said, turning up the radio to You Belong With Me. (Taylor Swift. Awesome song, by the way.)

"Cause he wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts!" Percy sang, pulling up the side of his T-shirt and singing... VERY BADLY (on purpose). "He's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming of the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time! If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you SEE? YOU BELONG WITH ME!! YOU BELONG WITH ME."

"ANNABETH: You belong with, MEEE." He sang.

I laughed, kissing his cheek. "I am. I'm yours." I promised him.

He laughed and we drove the rest of the way in silence, listening to the quiet sound of the radio.

*

Percy's mom had gone all out. The apartment was even more sea-like then usual.

I couldn't help but wonder if Poseidon came over and helped out.

Honestly.

There were real starfish hanging happily on the walls and kelp (kelp?) in the window boxes. The apartment smelled like salt water. There was some sort of music playing with waves hitting the shore and the soft call of dolphins in the distance.

Percy just laughed and hugged his mom. On the kitchen table was the customary blue birthday cake and Paul was looking at some of the star fish that lined the walls like, "Really, Sally? I still can't believe you and the sea god..."

We walked into the kitchen and I was very surprised to sea Poseidon sitting there beside Tyson. Tyson got up and ran up to Percy, throwing his arms around him in a huge hug.

"Hey, Tyson." Percy said, laughing. "Err... rib's."

Tyson laughed and let go, smiling at me. "Annabeth!" He hugged me too, but a little more gently so I just patted his back with a smile.

"Hey, Tyson."

Percy was looking at his father and I kissed his hand before letting it go. "Come on, Tyson. Let's go help Sally."

"No, no, Annabeth. Stay. I'll just be here a moment, then I'll be off." He told us. "Come, sit down."

Percy pulled me over to the couch and sat down, taking my hand again. "What's up, dad?" Percy asked, smiling weakly.

"I would simply like to say happy birthday. Son, you've done very well. Helped save a whole boat load of demigods... but you gave Annabeth quite a fright in the process..." He joked with a godly laugh.

"Sure did." I mumbled, bitterly.

"Hey, I'm saying sorry!" Percy said, looking at me. Our eyes met for one intense second and he said, "I'm sorry."

I laughed at him, looking back at the sea god.

"And... I would like to speak to Annabeth for a moment Percy."

Percy looked at me and I smiled weakly. He kissed my forehead and left the room to find Tyson.

"It seems you know of the circumstances now."

"Yes. I do."

"What do you plan to do?"

"There is nothing to do... Rachel... The new Oracle... she says that you can't mess with fate. You can't change the prophecy from happening. I'm a daughter of Athena, sir, I know... I know you can't. You can't mess with fate. It'll just end up making things worse."

"I am very aware of this, Annabeth. I was referring to Percy."

"What about him?"

"Well... Do you plan on telling him?"

"Err... no, sir. I don't think he would handle news well. I have a feelinghe would try to change things and in the end... that wouldn't make things better. It would probably make things worse. So…no, I don't think I'll tell him."

"I agree… I look forward to having good grandchildren. Most of my children in the past well, if they survived until they were old enough to get married...Their kids turned out to be a little strange." He laughed. "These will be good. Thanks for having this little chat with me, Annabeth. I hope to be seeing you soon." He stood up and walked from the room, a huge smile on his face.

"And I bet your children never married other demigods either." I muttered to myself somehow bitterly. I could hear his laughing from the living room.

*

I slowly made my way into the kitchen were Percy was standing beside his mom, laughing.

"What's funny?" I asked, crossing the room to take hold of Percy's hand.

"Err... I can't remember."

"Let's have some blue cake!" Percy's mom called, happily.

We all sat down at the table and her mom cut into the cake…

After one bite I laughed out loud. "What?" Percy asked from beside me.

"Blue cake tastes good." I muttered, taking another bite.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Yeah…it does."

**D****ISCLAMER: if you've read any of my other fics you know i don't do this enough but you know the drill. I AM NOT RICK! I don't own percy... although that would be nice. :) i'm NOT taylor swift... if i could sing half as as her i probably wouldn't spend my time doing this.. :) GO TAYTAY! :)**

**no flames please.. :) (CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!) ooh! i just used mind control on you! HAHAHA!**

**ps: i'm sorry if there's formatting issues. i tryed to fix it but it be being dumb so idk.. :) hehe. BAD GRAMMER JOKE! YAY ME.**


	16. Let's Talk

The air was cold and it was dark. I couldn't see anything… but in the back of my mind, I knew that I was dreaming.

"Charles?" I heard the little girl whimper.

"Shh… quiet, Silena." He mumbled.

"I'm scared."

"I'll take care of you... I'll get you home." He promised her.

There was a flash of brilliant light and then a cry: "Charles!"

When the darkness dissolved I could see Charles standing in a forest, looking frantically around. "Silena!"

"Charles!"

"Where are you?"

"I don't... err..." Her voice faded out as if she was going farther and farther away, "Silena!"

I sat up straight in my bed and looked around in the darkness.

It was 2 am and here I was; wide-awake.

I got up and pulled my robe around my shoulders going to the door.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of ice cream out of the Freezer, and I started eating without even thinking... all I knew was that I was sad. I'm the one who knows what's going to happen. The only other people who know are unattainable. Rachel... eh. I could see her but we don't really get along. The gods know but it's a bit impracticable to call up the gods for a chat.

I whimpered, letting out a tear. It was dark in the kitchen. The only light came from the open window. I could see the full moon outside...

"Annabeth?" The words were soft and the light flickered on so I saw Sally standing in the doorway. I quickly wiped my tears away. "Oh, what's wrong Annabeth?" She asked, walking over to me.

"It's just..." I looked into her eyes and longed to tell her… I need someone to know. I need to be able to talk to her... "Sally, can I tell you something…?"

"Anything Annabeth."

I closed my eyes and turned to a chair. "Lets sit." I mumbled to her, sitting down. "All of this... stuff is kind of weird. I don't know if you know but  
demigods have dreams... sort of insights into the future.. and; lately I've been dreaming about these two little kids.. Charles and Silena. Silena has  
grey fiery eyes and Charles looks just like Percy. Exactly. Anyway these kids have been in trouble and stuff. Hellhounds and monsters attacking them and  
stuff. Then... the grim reaper came to see them. He tried to kill Silena but Charles wouldn't let him… he said that he would have to kill him too." I  
mumbled quietly.

"So your worried for the kids?"

"Well... yes. But these kids aren't just some random demigods. I didn't realize it until a few days ago. And then I had another dream. And then  
Poseidon talked to me about it. And err. I don't know how to say this...." I pulled my hair into a tight pony tale and grimaced. "Sally. Their mine and  
Percy's kids. I don't know if I ever told you about the prophecy. The next Great Prophecy... It tells of seven half bloods going. And meeting some sort  
of Storm of fire where the world must fall... then something about the oath to Keep with a final breath.... then foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. I  
have no idea what it means... but I know it's them. They're two of the half bloods that go on the prophecy. My... babies. And I keep worrying about them  
and the dreams won't stop. I just... I don't know anything about them. They aren't even real yet.. but I love them.. little courageous Charles and sweet  
Silena.. It's mad. I know it is. I've never even met them, but I love themlike crazy... and I can't stop worrying about them. I don't know why. I really  
don't. It's not logical to worry now. They don't exist now.. it's not even happening now but I can't stop thinking about them.. and dreaming about them.. gods."

I looked up at her with a sigh. "Well.." She mumbled. "It must be nice.. knowing you and Percy.. well. That's the only bright side I can find in this." She laughed, taking a spoon from the drawer and sticking it in the tub of ice cream. "I.. that's got to be scary Annabeth.. I know. It was terrible when I found out about Percy. Poseidon came and told me when he was about five.. he told me that the monsters would be coming and that I should take him to camp.. but I was selfish. I wanted to keep him close to me... I kept him." She laughed to herself. "I know how it is.. but don't worry. They'll be safe. Believe me. What I've seen of Poseidon's power and what I know of Athena's power.. they'll be able to fight their way out. I promise. They won't be completely defenseless either.. you guys can help them to an extent. Poseidon and Athena couldn't interfere, but you guys could help them.. a bit. With the combined powers of Athena and Poseidon... they will be okay."

I smiled at her, wiping the last of my tears away. "Thanks Sally." I mumbled, hugging her. "It feels great to be able to talk to someone about it.. I could  
never tell Percy.." I mumbled to her.

"Tell Percy what?" Percy asked, walking in the room.

**I know it's a really shortish chapter but... er. anyway.**

**I would like to say this: thanks so much to kingsalmon16 who gave me the idea for this chapter! YOU ROCK! and a special thanks to dove's wings for being an awesome bata! :) YAY MY PEEPS!**

**REVIEW**


	17. And Then It Hits You

"What's going on?"

"Nothing… Percy."

"You alright?" He asked, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me. Then he noticed his mom standing there and he pulled away slightly. "Mom… What are you up for?"

"I heard Annabeth get up." She told him. "Don't play me any mind I'm going to bed." She walked from the room with a smile.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" He asked me, wrapping his arms around me again.

"Nothing Percy! Why would you think anything was wrong?"

"You look like you've been crying." He pointed out, running his fingers over my cheeks.

"No… you might be thinking about another Annabeth." I joked, trying to change the subject.

"Another Annabeth? Hum... Well its not Annabeth Lee... or Annabeth Reed… Or Annabeth James... or Annabeth Smith." He rambled off, smiling at me. "Nope. I think that would leave you."

"Huh. No." I said, laughing at him. "I'm okay." I wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Annabeth… don't change the subject." He mumbled against my lips.

"I'm not. I'm fine Percy... kiss me." I begged, weaving my fingers in his dark hair.

He looked at me for a moment but then seemed to decide I was telling the truth. He kissed me and I smiled. He could always make me feel better.

"Percy... come here." I mumbled, pulling him into the living room. I sat down on the couch and he sat down beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my legs around his waist to get him closer.

"Annabeth..." He mumbled against my lips.

"Yeah?" I asked him, looking into his sea green eyes.

"We can't..."

I put a finger over his lips, quieting him. "Shh... I know... kiss me. Just kiss me."

He smiled at me, touching my face. "Yes ma'ma."

He kissed me and I winded my fingers deeper in his hair… his lips fell from mine, to my neck.

"Gods Percy." I mumbled, taking his face in my hands and forcing him to kiss my lips.

He laughed, kissing me again.

I broke the kiss and snuggled up to his chest, closing my eyes. I felt his lips touch my hair and I snuggled closer to him, wrapping my arms around his body and touching the small of his back. "Goodnight Annabeth." He whispered to me.

**Sally's Point of View**

The living room was faintly illuminated in the early morning light when I walked into the room. Percy and Annabeth were camped out on the couch. He had his arms wrapped around her and she was smiling contently.

My baby boy was going to marry her.

My baby boy was going to end up having two beautiful children with her.

And those beautiful, courageous children are going to be plagued by monsters and prophecies and gods all their lives.

Happy thoughts in the morning...

**Wise Girl's POV:**

I pulled an orange sun-dress over my head, wishing I could wear my camp half blood T-shirt to school.

Sally was making blueberry pancakes and Paul was sitting at the table, reading he paper.

"Morning Annabeth." Sally called to me as I slid into a chair at the table; letting my backpack fall to the floor. "Ready for your first day back at school?"

"I guess." I told her quietly. I'm honestly not. School hasn't been as appealing to me lately.

"More dreams?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No... not at all." I told him, thinking about it. I'd slept in Percy's arms again, It was perfect. We're perfect.

"I'm glad." She said, plopping a few pancakes on my plate.

"Yeah. Me too." I told her, taking a bite out of a pancake. "I never knew blue food could be this good."

"I'd hope so really..." She said, eyeing me with a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"I came in the living room this morning." She told me, smiling.

"Oh..." I mumbled.

"You guys looked..." She trailed off, pouring Paul some more coffee. "Perfect. I just realized it... after what you told me... it just snapped on me."

"It's pretty insane. It just snaps and you know what's happening. Completely scary. Everything comes crashing down."

"Exactly what happened… sad really,"

"What are you two going on about?" Paul asked us.

I looked at Sally and burst out laughing. "Nothing Paul." Sally told him, kissing his head.

"You say nothing... but I sense you're not telling the truth." He muttered, laughing.

Then Percy walked in. "Whose lying? Gods guys! Don't lie to Paul. Let him know what's going on."

... Oh Percy. You don't have any idea what's going on…

**Hey guys. Sorry I've just now updated... I could have updated this morning but there were some formatting issues I had to fix when I got it back from my bata. We need to have a little talk... so. I've been trying SO FREAKING HARD to make these chapters great. and really I love all you guys who HAVE been reviewing but come on: I've got _62 _favorite stories, _67 _story alerts, _15 _(16 now) chapters and _139 _reviews... that doesn't add up. so guys come on and press the green button. I really need the love! PLEASE. I'll... delete you! no.. but I can block you (evil laugh.). no honestly I don't think I can do anything, but please guys, I'm begging you. REVIEW. I love reviews. I know most people just skip these things at the bottom (truthfully, I do too) but come on REVIEW. PLEASe... :) **

**Reviews=LOVE**

**HermioneLOVEe**


	18. Author's Note! I'M SORRY!

**I'm so so so (times three million and four) sorry guys... I have hit a dead end. Zero inspiration. I don't live in the most stimulating house, though.. and I haven't had much time to think outside.. So sorry. If you guys have any ideas, be my guest and tell me. **

**Love and HUGS,**

**HermioneLovee**

**PS: I'M SORRY!**


	19. The Truth Comes Out

**Thanks to alyssa for the idea for this chapter.. :)**

**Percy's POV**

I was standing in Annabeth's room.. just watching her sleep. She looks so perfect.. beautiful. She's my everything. She was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Percy.." She mumbled and I wondered if she had heard me but she turned over again.

"Percy." She said again, turning over again. "Percy... Percy."

"Percy.. find them.. save them.." She begged and I rushed to her side, shaking her awake.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Beth..." Percy mumbled, touching my face. "Are you okay? Wake up."

I slowly stirred and saw him standing over me. "Beth..." He mumbled quietly. "You... were talking." His eyes were full of worry. "About those kids again."

My face turned white. "What did I say?"

"You kept saying my name... then you would say find them..." He looked at me, eyes wide. "Annabeth... what aren't you telling me?"

I closed my eyes, letting out a deep breath. "Percy. This is..." I trailed off, looking away from him.

He took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Annabeth. Tell me."

"Percy. This is completely insane. When I put 2 and 2 together..." I trailed off.

"I can handle it... believe me." He begged.

"Percy... I'm worried about how you'll react. There's no changing it... the future is set in stone." I mumbled.

"Yeah.. I've learned that." He muttered, looking confused.

"Percy." I said, touching his face. "The kids... their a part of the next Great Prophecy... and Percy...." I looked at him, my eyes wide with terror.

"What Annabeth?" He asked me.

I leaned my forehead against his, staring into his sea green eyes. "Percy. They're our kids. We named them after Charles and Silena... They're the children of the prophecy."

He kissed me. It was out of the blue but perfect. His hands touched my face and I felt my cheeks burn.

"I love you Annabeth." He told me, leaning his forehead against mine again. "What did you think.. What did you think I would do? Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I thought you would overreact. I thought you might try to change it..." I felt my eyes well up with tears and then his hands wiping them away. "The only way I could think of to change it…"

He kissed me mid sentence. "No.." He muttered, leaning against the wall.

I cuddled up against his chest and he held me.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked me quietly.

"Yeah sure."

"How long have you known?"

"A few weeks.. I was pretty sure.. and then I went to see Rachel."

"Oh.. how come you always know more about the prophecies than I do?"

"I don't know.." I said, laughing.

"It's okay, Wise Girl."

"I'm glad Seaweed Brain.. it's seems like I really can't help it."


	20. Best Birthday Ever

**I'm so sorry it has been so long. :( I've had a lack of inspiration. **

It had been a while and things had just gone wild. We were back at camp. Everyone was restless. Now that the Titan war is over we don't really have anything to do..

"Hey... Beth?" Percy asked me. I'm not entirely sure when he started calling me Beth, but I liked it.. He had been extra protective ever since I told him.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning away from my sketch's. I was still adding onto

Olympus,

"Are you alright?"

I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Tomorrow was my eighteenth birthday and I wasn't that exited.. we had graduated just a week ago. The coast line of Camp Half Blood shone brightly as I started out at the bright sunset. Percy hadn't been around much lately and his while his hand is in mine I can tell he's in another place. I don't knowwhere his head is… but it hasn't been with me for the past few days. Every time he was with me I could tell he wasn't thinking about what anyone was saying. I'd like to say I'm worried but I'm not... Percy's a big boy. He can take care of himself; Its just... what if he's thinking it all over? What if he's about to decide this was all much too terrible...? What if he is about to try to change the prophecies...? What if he's...? WHAT?!

"Percy!" Someone called from camp.

He kissed my cheek and sped away.

I sighed. Just another resigned moment...

Grr.

*

"Annabeth...?" It was Percy again and he was knocking at my cabin door.

"What Percy?" I almost growled. I'm sorry. I'm tired. It's my birthday and Chiron decided to drill me so heavily that now all I can think about is sleep.

"Shh... I'm going to go to talk to her." I heard Juniper say to him. The door opened and she came in. "Chiron needs to see you."

"What does he want now?"

"I'm not sure.. come on." She grabbed my arm and started to pull me outside.

I didn't see Percy. Where had he gotten off too? Juniper pulled me up to the big house, where we were greeted by Chiron. "Hello Annabeth."

Being a daughter of Athena you would think I could have realized the plan before hand, but no. It came as a complete surprise.

"SURPRISE!" They came from no where it seemed. Everyone in the whole camp was surrounding me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABETH!"

Juniper was beaming at me. I glanced down at myself. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt while everyone else was all dressed up. I hadn't even noticed that Juniper was wearing the same dress she wore the day of Percy's party. Grover was pigging out over by the food and my cabin mates were scattered about making conversation. The only person missing from the bunch was Percy.. where could he have gone?

"Come on Annabeth!" Juniper said, pulling me over to the food table to blow out my candles. "Make a wish."

I started down at the candles. They were two numbers: 18. The numbers were rapidly changing color. Purple, blue, red, green, orange, pink. I pressed my lids closed and blew them out.

"Did you wish for me?" Percy whispered in my ear, appearing at my side.

"Percy!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You did this?"

"Some what." He mumbled into my hair. "Lets have some cake." He cut me a piece of cake and led me to a little table that had been set up on the porch of the big house during the blowing of the candles and sat it down. "Eat. Enjoy. I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and walked away.

I took a bite out of the cake and beamed. "My gods that is good."

"Is it now?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see Thalia. She was tall and slim with a bow slung across her back.

"Thalia!" I said, throwing my arms around her. "Its so good to see you."

"You too." She said, laughing. "Happy birthday... so how are things going with Percy?"

"Er.. good."

"I sense tension on the subject." She muttered, looking at me critically. "Things not good with old Seaweed Brain."

"No.. I just thought you wouldn't approve."

"Not at all." She laughed, plopping down beside me. "I chose this life Annabeth.. you didn't. That's okay. I'm curious. How are things going?"

I smiled blissfully down at the cake. "Great."

"I hear you are unofficially engaged."

I felt my cheeks turn scarlet. "No.."

"Oh so you don't know that one day you and Percy's children will be the ones of the next big prophecy?"

"Yeah.. but we're not engaged."

She nodded, laughing to herself. "I'm going to go get some cake." She said, standing up and walking away.

Just then Percy came back with Grover and Juniper. "I had to drag this one away from the food."

"You got Thrilia to come?" I asked him quietly as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah.. I hope thats alright." He muttered, poking his fork in his cake.

"It's perfect Percy." I told him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

He smiled at me. "I love you." It was barley a whisper. His nose touched mine and I leaned down to kiss him.

Juniper was giggling. Grover was stuffing his face.

I glanced over at them. "What's with you two?"

Juniper stifled a giggle. "Nothing.. I just remembered something funny Percy said this morning."

"Oh.." I laughed and ate the rest of the cake.

"Lets go down to the beach." Percy said, grabbing my hand. He led me down to the beach. The beach was lined with twinkly lights and the sea glittered as music played softly. He took my hand started to twirl me around in circles. "I love you." The beach was quiet other than the soft sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the music playing lightly in the back round. I smiled up at him and started to speak but he put a finger over my lips. "Shh.. Annabeth." He smiled a light smile and then stopped pulling me around in circles so we were standing still. "I said I love you.." He brushed a lock of hair from my face and I smiled. "Today is your birthday.. I've known you for four years now and it doesn't seem half that long.. In the past two years I have fallen deeper and deeper in love with you.. What I'm getting at Wise Girl.. What I'm trying to say is that I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I'm trying to say that I never want this to stop. I'm trying to say that with everything that's happened I'm not afraid for what will happen when I say this." He paused, smiling down at me and running his fingers through my hair. "Will you marry me?"

Best birthday ever.


	21. Athena's Answer

I was stunned. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that this day was already here. "Percy…" I mumbled, staring at him. He had let go of me and landed down on one knee and I could feel my heart creeping into my chest. I could feel Poseidon's presence around us and somehow I knew that mom was watching too. When Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring I couldn't speak. My mind was one step behind my body. My body was kneeling with him and my mouth was coiling its way into a smile. He smiled back at me while my mind tried to catch up, but it wasn't coming through. My mind couldn't grasp it.

"Beth…?" There was a nervous edge to his voice. I leaned down and kissed him. It was all I could think of to do. I kissed him, one hand pressed against his cheek. "Should I take that as a yes?" I nodded, pulling his face back to mine. He kissed me for a second and then pulled away, taking my hand. "I... Annabeth. "I want to meet destiny head on. I don't want to procrastinate. I love you… and I will take care of them." His last line was barely a whisper as he slid the ring down my finger. "Are you crying?" He snickered.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." I muttered, knotting my hands in his hair. "I love you."

"We should get back." He said, pulling me up… He grabbed my hand and led me back up to the beach.

"Where have you two been?" Grover asked in his bad liar kind of way. He and Juniper were sitting at a table with Thalia, who was raising her eyebrows at the ring on my finger.

"Now I thought you said you weren't engaged." She mused, standing up. I rolled my eyes, walking over to her. "Congrats, Annabeth." She said, hugging my neck. "And Percy?" She said, turning to him.

"Yeah?" Percy answered wearily.

"Watch out. Annabeth's my friend. Don't dare hurt her." She said, smiling.

"Don't worry." Percy muttered, looking me over from head to toe. "I'll take care of her."

"You better... well I better be off." She hugged me again and then knelt down to grab her bow that was leaning against the wall behind her. "Now. You call me. I better be a bridesmaid."

"We'll see." I joked, waving her away. "Bye."

"Love you Beth.." Percy muttered, kissing my neck.

"Gods Perc.." I muttered, laughing.

"So she said yes?" Grover clarified through a mouthful of food.

"Yes I said yes! You thought I would say no?" I asked, lunging myself at him. I threw my arms around him, laughing. "Crazy Grover." I pulled away and turned to Juniper who was beaming at me. "You were in on all of this too weren't you?"

"Yes." She said almost shamefully.

"Gods I love you!" I said, hugging her.

"Someone's in a huggy mood." Chiron said appearing behind Percy and patting him on the back. "I take it she said yes."

"Was I the only person not in on the secret?"

"Pretty much." Percy said, nodding quietly.

"Nice Percy." I muttered, looking at Chiron.

"Very nice. It wouldn't have been half as fun if you knew." He teased, laughing at me.

"Well... this is a one of a kind thing.. very unique." Chiron said, looking us over.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, looking puzzled.

Juniper was nodding her head and Grover was biting the edge of his cap.

"Campers have dated since the camp was built. There has never been any regard to the slight blood line relation. When you go to battle with people and train with people and spend the whole summer with people there is bound to be some sort of romance. The facts are that there hasn't been one relationship that made it to marriage in the history of the camp. Our lives are dangerous. Someone would die before their prime or the couple would be driven apart due to the stress of the terror surrounding them. There hasn't been two demigods get married for centuries... and we already know there will be some... conflict." Chiron said gravely.

"Conflict won't stop me." Percy said defiantly.

"I know." Chiron said, pulling out a smile. "Your brave Percy, perhaps foolishly brave."

He glanced over at me and muttered, "Maybe." Chiron laughed and trotted off. I looked around and the party was dying down. Only my cabin mates remained, cleaning up, happily.

"I'll walk you to your cabin.." Percy muttered, pulling me into the darkness.

"Annabeth?"

I watched his profile as we walked and found myself thinking about how beautiful he was.. "Yeah?"

"Are.. are you sure about this?" His voice was barely a whisper.

For a moment I thought that maybe in the darkness of a moonless night he was having second thoughts. The thought made my blood run cold. "Of course... aren't you?" My voice shook with fear and he pulled me closer to his side as we neared the Athena cabin.

"Absolutely." He muttered, steering her to the door.

"Your only seventeen." I muttered, my nose touching his.

"I won't be... soon." He said, laughing at me. "It won't be long." We weren't talking about his birthday anymore.

My fingers grazed his face and I muttered, "Will it?"

"No." He promised me, nodding to the door. "Go to bed."

I turned to the door and stepped inside just in time to hear him wish me goodnight.

"Annabeth?" It was as quiet as a whisper in the night and I sat up built right in my bed.

My mother was standing in the middle of my cabin. "Mom?"

"Hello Annabeth." She said, sitting down on the bed beside me. "Your getting married?"

I looked at her, smiling slightly. "Yeah.. I am."

"To Poseidon's boy?"

I nodded, laughing to myself. "He's got a name mom."

"I know."

"You don't care... do you...?" I asked her, playing with the edge of my blanket.

"He asked me you know... your father too. But he came to me before you two left New York for the summer."

"Gods I really was the last person to know."

"Yes... but that's how it's supposed to be."

"You don't mind?"

"No.. Your happy?"

"Very."

**Hey guys! I have a twist coming along... :) CUE EVIL LAUGH! :) **


	22. Stopping by to See Dad

"Hey Beth..." Percy mumbled in my ear. He hasn't been around a lot lately... Chiron's been working him hard lately. I've got a bad feeling about it. It's like he's trying to prepare him for another war already. There can't be another one coming so soon.. he must just be thinking about Silena and Charles… but still... "Beth." He muttered, touching my face with the back of his hand.

I looked up at him, smiling slightly to hide my nerves. "Yeah. Hey." I glanced around the library to find that we were alone.. that's not really a surprise. Only Athena's kids come in here.

"Are you okay?" He asked me quietly.

"Yeah Percy." I told him, pulling his face down to kiss him.

"Camps almost over..." He muttered, looking at me sweetly.

"Yeah. It is." I looked at him, feeling a light blush fall across my cheeks. The subject at hand shouldn't embarrass me. I don't know why my face turns scarlet every time he hints about it. I love Percy and I want to marry Percy but for some reason the execution is something that scares me. Looking at him his beauty yet again startled me. The planes of his face were flushed from a hard day of sword practice and archery and his expression was somehow light and serious at the same time. His hair was falling ever so gently in his sea green eyes that the light was bending to create shimmers that sent an electric shock to my spine. He was really perfect. I sighed, tracing his lips. "It really is."

"Annabeth... you know it doesn't have to be now. We can wait a while if you want." He told me, eyes melting in the process.

"I want it to be." I told him, taking his face in my hands. "I love you. I want to do this." I leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "It's just a little hard to plan here at camp.. I haven't even told my dad yet. We'll have to take a trip to San Francisco after camp."

"Yay.. San Francisco." He joked, smiling at me.

"Shut up."

"We really should have him relocate..."

"I'll work on that."

"Thanks.. I don't like going there."

"I understand.." I muttered, leaning in to kiss him. I felt his hands cup my face and laughed.

"Funny?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"A bit yes." I said, sitting up. "Come on.. It's time for dinner."

We were driving to California to talk to my dad. Percy thought it would be easier just to head straight there at the begging of the summer-when we first got out of camp-and then go to his parents in New York.

The radio was on but I really didn't hear it. I was sitting beside Percy and his arm was draped around my shoulder as we drove down the highway. Night hadm fallen long ago and I needed to rest. I knew I did but my mind kept straying to the task at hand. How was I going to tell my dad? We have only just gotten to be some what close now... how can I tell him that now I was getting married and everything is about to change? Percy said everything would be fine and he would take care of it. He said not to worry but how could I not? Dad had tried and Jenna had did her best to win me over when I stayed with dad.

"Beth... are you worrying again?" Percy asked me from my side, glancing away from the road to look at me.

"Yeah Percy. I'm worried." I admitted, staring out into the night.

He sighed. "I told you I would take care of it. Stop worrying so much." He said, laughing at me. "I think your dad actually likes me."

"That's not the problem Perc.." I trailed off, glancing in his direction.

"Shh... chill Beth. I know. I was kidding." He said, pulling me closer to his side. "It'll be okay." He kissed my hair and I looked up at him. "Get some sleep." He prompted, smiling down at me.

I cuddled up to his shoulder and pushed my seat belt down so I could some what hold him. "Night Percy."

The morning air rushed in the car as we drove down the highway with the windows rolled down. "How is it that we're nearing San Francisco and it's only been two days?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"I drive really fast when your asleep." He muttered, laughing.

"How fast?" I asked, almost positive that I would regret asking.

"Um.. lets see. Maybe 150..." He muttered, pondering.

"Shut up Percy."

"I wasn't kidding.."

I looked at him, surprised. "Lets not tell my dad that."

"What? You don't think he would approve?"

"Most defiantly not.."

"Oh.. Well sorry."

"Gods Percy." I mumbled to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Gods Annabeth." He said, mocking me.

"Shut up Percy. Just shut up."

Percy laughed and then scrunched up his face as we passed the sign welcoming us to San Francisco... "Jeez… I can practically smell the monsters."

"And I bet they can smell you too." I joked back at him.

"Probably…" He muttered. We drove in silence for a bit until we reached my dads house. It hadn't changed a bit. "Are you ready for this?" He asked me when he opened my door and took my hand.

"No." I responded with a sigh.

"It'll be fine." He promised, guiding me to the door. We stopped at the front stoop and he gently knocked, smiling my way. "It'll be fine." He repeated.

"Sure..." I muttered, looking him over.

"We've been through worse."

I laughed, nodding. "This is true."

"I told you..." He kissed my forehead just before the door opened.

My dad was standing in the doorway and he looked startled at seeing me. "Annabeth!" He threw his arms around me, hugging me close to his chest.

"Dad." I muttered as he held me. Percy nodded at me and I smiled. Dad released me and gave Percy a slightly resigned hug.

"Dad.. we have something to talk to you about." I managed.

He looked at me knowingly. "I knew this day was coming.. but I didn't know it was this soon."

**Review. Or die. :) **


	23. Oh Snap! I forgot! MAN!

**I've seen people do this before when they write, but I hadn't ever done it and I truely don't think you guys realized that I really do love you guys with all my heart for reviewing so I'm going to respond to every single one. :) **

**To "WhosaidIcared", short and sweet and to the point. :) I love it. Thanks so much for reading and please don't stop. **

**To "Anime-lover10": I hope you knew that I was kidding about the die thing! :) I was kidding. I just really really love reviews though. It just motivates me. YEAH! But thanks. I tried to make it a sweet chapter. :) I really do love you for reading AND reveiwing. **

**To "MNM and GIR means FRENDZ 4EVA": Thanks for loving my story. I do really true to make them awesome for you guys. :) Love you sooo much! **

**To "LynnPeterson": Didn't mean to make it a cliff hanger. :) Sorry. I'll do my best to write it fast.. thanks so much for reviewing/reading. It means soo much to me.**

**To ".sist3r": I know this question might be dumb but I'm going to ask it anyway. I am so confused. What is OOC? Hehe.. :) What is it? HELP! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. :) I lovee reviews. **

**To "somersgirl": I will try. Thanks for reading.**

**To "Project Phoenix Agent 003": I'll try.. I don't know why I like the Beth thing. I guess I just like the whole nickname thing. I'll work on it. :) Oh and I didn't notice the sooper being spelled wrong. :) I can't spell. Thanks for reviewing. **

**To "Lyric Medlie": I would never kill you my lovely reviewer. Thanks so much for reviewing. :)**

**To "FailureTOridden": I'll do my best.. again: what is OOC? I must have missed that one.**

**To "Barbiegirl 22": Again: you know I would never hurt you... besides. I don't know where you live. :) Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! **

**To "K6789j": Who doesn't like Percabeths? All the cool kids like Percabeths... :) Anyway, thanks so so much for reviewing. :) I love love love reviews.**

**To "lostsouloftheunderworld": Hehe.. :) thanks. **

**To "DarkAngel94524": Yeah.. :) no death for you! YAY! :) :) no.. seriously. I was just kidding. Thanks so much for reading and I'll try to update soon for you guys. :) **

**To "alyssa": Thanks so much. :) I try. **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

My dad took it well. He acted as if he'd known all along... Then he just smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me in a huge hug... Later I heard him talking to Percy in the living room. I was standing in the hallway with two glasses of water in my hands. I was frozen in place.

"She was worried about what you'd think." Percy was muttering to my dad. "It was really kind of cute..."

"I'm sure." Dad mumbled to him gruffly. "Percy. You... you know I can't take care of her. Can you promise me that you will? That you'll take care of her for me."

Percy chuckled. "Annabeth really doesn't need any protecting.. but yes. Of course. I'll take care of her, with my life."

"Thanks Percy." He muttered and I could hear the creaks in the sofa as he stood up. "You really do love her don't you?"

"With my whole heart."

I was in my old room again for the first time in ages. My hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun and I was wearing a light blue tee shirt that was hanging off my left shoulder and white short shorts. The room was dusted with floor plans for every design I had ever thought up. My blanket was thrown on the floor and my pillowcase was falling of my pillow. My window was open and a nice, salty breeze was blowing the loose hairs around my face. It was late and I was curled up on my bed with my sketchpad, working on new ideas for Olympians.

"Oh Wise Girl..." His voice was quiet, and I jumped, my head snapping up from my work. Percy was standing in front of my closed door, watching me with a smile. He was standing there wearing a dark grey tee shirt and a pair of red boxers. Oh Perc.

"Percy!" I squealed from my place, throwing my sketchpad out of my lap.

"Shh… Wise Girl you don't want to wake your parents up..." He muttered, walking over. He sat down beside me and then smiled laughing. He kissed me quickly and then let his head fall to my lap. "So." He muttered, laughing quietly.

"So." I mumbled just a bit uncomfortable. I weaved my fingers through his hair and smiled down at him.

"Your dad took it well." He commented, reaching up to touch my face. "I told you he would."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." I muttered, laughing at his expression. I leaned down and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Hmm." He mumbled, his fingers tracing my lips. "We're going to get married... you would think I could a little better than that."

I smiled at him quietly. "You want more?" He nodded and pulled me down on top of him. He kissed me hard and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Percy..." I muttered. His hands cupped my face and held me close.

"Shh..." He mumbled not letting his lips leave mine. I could feel myself loosing it. I was loosing what control I had. I had to pull myself together, but all I wanted was to keep kissing him. We couldn't go that far. I just can't.. not yet. He pulled me closer, his body pressing against mine and I felt him touch my face gently with one hand. I let my hands linger over his chest and his feathered over my stomach. He placed light kisses on the nape of my neck and I muttered something incoherent. "Shh..." He mumbled again, lips finding mine again.

"Percy..." I mumbled, pulling away slightly. He frowned at me, but kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." He muttered, pulling me to his chest and holding me there. He reached up and flipped the light off. "Good night." He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye dad." I said, hugging him.

Sally was thrilled. She hugged me and then turned to Percy, tearing up. She threw her arms around him and beamed over at Paul. I was happy. Really happy.

"Annabeth." Percy muttered, taking my hand. "Come on." He pulled me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he pulled me to the car.

"I'm not entirely sure." He told me, laughing a bit.

"You know your insane, right?" I mumbled, looking at him. He is beautiful. Perfect. Gods...

"I've heard that." He muttered at my side. He was wearing a cute little smirk across his face and his sea green eyes sparkled in the bright morning light. He pulled up at the Empire State Building and my stomach turned.

"Why are we at Olympus?"

"Well... we are due in Olympus. Don't you remember?" He asked me, smiling over at me. It was true. Last time we were at Olympus-right after the Titan war- the gods requested that we come back after camp when we're eighteen.

"Oh...yeah."


	24. The Gods Discuss Our Fate

**HELLO MOTO! :) Hey hey hey. I think you guys liked what I did before... so why don't I try it again!**

**anime-lover10: Thanks, thanks, thanks! :) And again I would never kill you guys.. I love you to much! hehe. what summer? It no summer yet... sad but true. I have two weeks of school left.. :'(**

**Twilight1801: OOpsie. :) Thing is I hardly ever say I love you, too! I really don't. I hate it. I really do. I hate that phrase. It's so over used. Same thing with I love you more! Jeez. It burns me... ohh the burns.. and I have a beta.. just btw. It's mostly for spelling cause... frankly I SUCK at spelling.. :) And I DO put stars in between pauses in time. I don't know why, but the computer is being dumb and it always deletes my stars! I have no idea why! I'm going to try using the little line thingy.. but I don't like it.. :( :( Oh and I DID know about the comma thing but that's just a stupid mistake I make. I do know about that. :) I love English by the way... so yeah.. thanks for the review.**

**Hana Cullen Fowl: oooh. No... :) thats NOT how they were made... HEHE! :) :) what happened to your ? mark? That's sad! POOR QUESTION MARK! :'( :"(**

**66ShatteredButterflys: I'll do my beesssssstt.**

**: hehe.. :) cliff hangers are fun. No worries. It's all cool.**

**Barbiegirl 22: HAHHA! I can't wait to find outt too... the suspense is KILLING me.. :) :) KIDDING... be careful.. I'm a pretty good stalker. NOT KIDDING. ;) If I wanted to I might find out where you live.. haha. **

**Somers girl: haha. I include everyone who reviews before I update! :) Thanks for your review.**

**lostsouloftheunderworld: :) ture. Everyone would love you! :) :D. Funny girl...or guy... haha. **

**DarkAngel94524: Stupid grammer flames. :D. They need to take a chill pill.. **

**Annabeth: oooh. THE FISH SLAP! :) haha.**

**flowerpower123: UPDATEING IN 1, 2, 3! **

**MNM and GIR means FRENDZ 4EVA: Ima going to hurry up for your life.. :) :) cuzz I lovee you! **

Percy led me up to the doors of the Empire State Building and I frowned.

"What's with you?" He asked me quietly.

"I have no idea." I told him as we got on the elevator.

He pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead. "Hey, Wise Girl. Look here." He muttered, pulling my face up by my chin to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"Olympus makes me a bit nervous." I muttered to him.

"Why?"

"Um.. a bunch of gods, and goddess hanging out in their palace, No worries."

He chuckled. "Nothing to worry about Annabeth." He promised as the doors opened. We stepped out on the path and he led me toward the lights of Olympus.

Soon we were standing in the palace surrounding by the gods and goddesses of

Olympus.

"So you're both still alive.." Artemis mused, looking us over. She seemed exceptionally short on her huge goddess throne in the form of a 12 year old girl. "Amazing.."

"Not without help from you all." Percy told her, nodding.

"Oh and they're getting married!" Aphrodite squealed from her spot.

"Yes! How wonderful!" Hera exclaimed happily.

"Yes. How wonderful. This is just great!" Zeus muttered, sarcastically.

"These little demigods are going to cause the next big prophecy to happen! They are bringing it on! We cannot allow this."

"Oh, Zeus, you know that there is no stopping the prophecy." Athena said, gazing out the window. "The prophecy is set in stone. It's already been set into motion."

"Yes, Zeus, lets not be hasty!" Persephone said quietly from her perch.

"Listen to Athena, Zeus. She's the goddess of wisdom. Listen to her. There is nothing we can do at this point. It's going to happen one way or another. It is their fate and this way we can monitor it and be somewhat ready for whatever is coming at us." Hestia mused quietly.

"Oh but why now? Why push it? We just had a war! Why start another?" Zeus asked angrily.

"Oh bring it on. I'm ready for another war." Ares commented, smiling.

"I'm not so sure..." Demeter mumbled, staring off out the window. "Another war so soon… It doesn't seem to be a good idea. Are we ready for another war so soon?"

"Let's put it to a vote, shall we?" Artemis said, looking around. People nodded. "Aphrodite?"

"I vote to allow it!" She said happily. "We need a demigod couple to get married... it's never happened before!"

"Apollo?" Artemis asked, looking over at him.

"Yes. The prophecy is set in stone. There isn't any changing it." He answered, smiling down at us.

"Ares?"

"I say yes. Bring on the fight!" He called from his throne.

"Athena?"

"Yes." She smiled down at me.

"Dionysus?"

"No not now. We aren't ready for another war. Peter and Annie Bell will just have to wait."

"Demeter?"

"I'm sorry, young ones... but I must say no. We're still rebuilding... This isn't time for another war."

"Hades?"

"No."

"Hephaestus?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Hera?"

"Yes."

"Hermes?"

"I vote yes."

"Hestia?"

"I find no problem in it."

"Poseidon?"

Poseidon looked over at us quietly, pondering. For a scary moment I thought he was going to say no. "I agree... with Athena. There is no stopping this. And Hestia has a point. We can monitor this... know when its coming."

"Persephone?"

"Yes. We must be prepared."

"Zeus?"

"No."

"I say yes." Artemis mumbled, mentally counting.

"I say we give the minors a chance to vote." Poseidon mumbled, gazing at Percy.

I looked at Percy. He had counted to. 10 yes. 5 no. How did this become a matter for the gods to discuss? He reached out and took my hand, squeezing it. He smiled.

The whole room turned to the back wall where the minor gods were standing, looking on at the scene.

Artemis smiled at them. "Deimos?"

"I don't think so... no war." He said, cowering against the back wall.

"East River?"

"Sure! Percy here made the water clean once. I think I owe it to him."

Percy smirked at my side.

"Hebe?"

"Yes. Young demigods need this."

"Hecate?"

"I vote yes."

"Hudson River?"

"No."

"Iris?"

"I say yes. We can fight this battle."

"Janus?"

"Yes. I like this girl. I think if she thinks it's a good call it is."

"Morpheus?"

"No."

"Melinoe?"

"No."

Percy's body was stiff at my side, but I just took a breath and watched.

"Nemesis?"

"No."

"Why has it come to this?" Percy yelled angrily from my side. "How is this right? This is our life! Why is this all the sudden your decision?"

"Peace Percy." Poseidon mumbled from his throne. I pulled Percy closer to my side and smiled up at him, "Go on Artemis."

"Phobos?"

"No. I don't like war. It makes me anxious."

"Pompona?"

"Yes."

"The yeses have it!" Artemis called through the hall.

"This is hardly fair! Athena and Poseidon are biased. It's their children! Oh and East River based his vote upon no grounds!" Zeus yelled angrily.

"You insult me if you think I based my vote on anything but what I felt was the right thing to do, brother." Poseidon said angrily still looking at Percy.

"Well your wrong! We cannot let a war start so soon after the Titan war. Our defenses are weakened." Zeus yelled back.

"But it cannot be changed! This will happen soon enough! Why should we wait? If we wait we will be defenseless and know nothing!"

"We aren't secure enough to go to war now Poseidon! How do you not see that?"

"Zeus do you really think these two are going to have children soon? Really? They're just kids! How long do you predict it will take to regain safety?"

"Children are irresponsible. Things could happen. Accidents. Then all of the sudden we have a war going on around us."

"Have you forgotten that even after the children are born its fourteen, maybe, fifteen years until anything happens?"

"Poseidon! Zeus! This is getting us no where. The decision is made. These two demigods will get married." Hera declared.


	25. He's Suposed to Be Dead!

**Okay. I'm taking a leap of faith here... we are skipping to the day before the wedding. :) :) the twist comes tommarow.. hahaha.. YAY!**

**FYI: Annabeth and Thrillia are in Percabeth's new New York apartment. :) **

**FYI 2: I own nothing.**

**KaceyJA: Heyy! Lots of reviews from you.. :) Love love love thatt. HAHAHA. Q: yes they are... :) you probably figured that out already though... haha. :) no one can predict my planss... no one! I am the evil pupet master. Thank you.. :) I do my best with the kissing scenes.. I was working on it.. :) oooh.. I have my own twist coming... yes.. MOOWA! I do.. HAHA. **

**dr oliveira: I do myself.**

**Annabeth4ever: WHY WOULD I STOP? HAHA. Thanks for the review.**

**redhead1997: Well this chapter is for the cherry... haha. Just kidding. I don't like cherrys. Yeah and sorry.. I just like that part.. :) Maybe a little too much. **

**somersgirl: Thanks times three hundren and twenty nine.. :) **

**princesslinsey132: YAY! I'm really really really glad you like this story. I love it too! :) like a lot.. haha. Thanks for reviewing. **

**percys future girlfriend: OMG! You are precy's soon to be girfriend? COOLio. Haha. :) MOre is coming.. **

**flowerpower123: I plan to do this more.. :) thanks for the review. :) :) **

**Lyric Medlie: Thanks I tried to make it good.. :D. **

**lostsouloftheunderworld: Thanks.. I did my best.. :) Oh and good to know. :) **

**lilswmr427: Yeah.. they do NOT like each other.. haha. Thanks for that by the way. :) I can see the difference in my writing too. Always improving.**

**Barbiegirl 22: THanks.. :) I agree with that..**

**66ShatteredButterflys: Yay times 10.**

**MNM and GIR means FRENDZ 4EVA: oooh.. My writing saves the world? That is soooo much pressure.. **

**Sissyjo261: Glad it helped! :) **

**anime-lover10: Haha. Like three days.. :D.**

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!**

Percy smiled at me, and then kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." He promised as he stepped outside.

This was it. Tomorrow I'm getting married. Tonight I will be with my best friend.

"Annabeth!" Thalia screamed when I opened the door. She threw her arms around my neck and beamed at me. She pulled me down the hall to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hmm... What should we eat?" She mused quietly. "Well I don't see anything good in here!" She cried angrily. "We're going out." She announced, turning around with her hands in the air as if in surrender. "Go put on something cute and we are going out."

"Out...?" I asked, raising my eye bows. "Where?"

"Chinese! Go grab some Chinese food and then pick up a movie." She responded happily. "Then we'll head back here, camp out on the floor in front of the couch, and have a totally girly cliché moment!" She beamed at me. "On second thought you look perfect just the way you are right now." I looked down at myself. I was in short shorts and a tank top. My hair was a mess. I knew it was... she wanted me to go out in this?

I laughed. Seeing her-Thalia- act like this... it was so weird. Her hair was falling in her face and her eyes were wild with excitement. She was wearing dark wash jeans, and a white tank top. She just looked too bubbly, to be a huntress... well... it's not normal. "You want me to go out in this?" I asked her, laughing out loud.

"Yes." She said, grabbing her jacket off the end of the chair and sliding her hands through the sleeves.

"Just checking." I mumbled, watching her walk back into the hallway.

"Come on!" She called from halfway down the hall.

"This is so weird." I muttered to myself.

"How rude!" She said, grabbing my arm.

"Oh Thalia." I muttered, laughing.

"I love you, Annabeth!" She said happily.

"I love you, too, crazy." I said as she pulled me along.

-

We were sitting out front of a little Chinese restraint waiting on our food. It was dark and only the light from the full moon illuminated the table they sat at.

"So what movie should we rent?" Thalia was asking me.

"I'm not sure." I said, still amazed at how weirdly bubbly Thalia was acting.

"I think we should make it really out there... something like Nickolas Sparks. Something to make us cry, Finish the image." She decided, smiling to herself. "Can't you see it? To girls, chilling, eating food from China, and watching Nickolas Sparks movies."

"You are kind of crazy."

"Isn't it brilliant?" She asked me happily.

"Brilliant." I muttered, laughing. Just then a little China man came out and handed Thalia a huge bag of food. "How much did you order?"

"A lot! For fun." She said happily.

I think Thalia has lost her mind.

"Lets go." She screamed too happily. She got up and grabbed my arm.

"You are going to pull my arm off." I muttered quietly.

-

Thalia and I were sitting on the floor in front of my couch. Pigging out on Chinese food. Crying while we watch Dear John.

Oh my God. This is so... abnormal. We're demigods! But here we are,

This movie is really sad though... extremely sad.

Anything to make Thalia cry right?

Thalia doesn't cry!

And yet here we are.

Camped out as if we were trying to get tickets to some sold out concert.

Only with Thalia, Chinese food and crying.

These things don't add up in any universe.

Not one.

The gods are watching this and they keep pressing rewind to try to figure out what's going on? That's how strange this is.

Aaarg!

-

Thud. Thud. Thud.

That's the saddest sound in the world.

The sound of your spoon hitting the hollow bottom of the carton of ice cream.

Oh and how could Savannah leave? How could she break John's heart? Where is the justice in the world? Why?

Oh my gods I think I'm loosing my mind like Thalia. I'm not like this. I don't freak out like this. I don't cry at movies, no!

Good night moon...

ARG!

-

"Good night Annabeth."

"Night Thalia."

-

Morning came with the sound of the birds tweeting and singing their little hearts out.

I sat up from where I'd fallen asleep beside Thalia and looked around. The little white and red cartons from the Chinese food were scattered everywhere and two cartons of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream were sitting on the coffee table. Thalia was lying beside me, her head leaning against the back of the couch and her hair covering her face.

It hit me like a blow to the face and I started straight at the white dress hanging in the corner.

I'm getting married.

Today.

Oh gods.

I stood up and ran back to my room and started at the time.

8:40.

We have to be at camp at one.

Oh shit.

"Thalia!" I yelled, running back to the living room.

"What? What?" She asked, popping up.

"We need to get ready. It's almost nine."

"Gods." She mumbled, stumbling as she got up.

-

Soon enough we were driving. I was in a sundress with my hair and make up done. My dress was in the back.

Thalia was breaking every traffic rule that had ever been set into place.

Then we pulled up at Camp Half Blood.

AN HOUR LATER:

I was standing in front of a mirror in a huge princess dress. I felt like Cinderella.

Thalia was wearing a baby blue dress that fell to her knees and she was beaming at me. Beside her was Juniper who was wearing a matching dress and hugging my shoulders.

There was a knock on the door.

Thalia walked over and opened it, smiling excitedly.

"Hey Grover." She said, laughing.

Grover came in and beamed over at me.

"You look beautiful Annabeth!"

"Thanks Grover."

THIRTY MINUTES LATER:

Its time. Its time.

Oh gods it's time.

I was walking down the isle.

All the gods were there... major and minor.. well so it seemed.

Percy looked perfect at the end of the isle.

TWO MINUTES LATER:

"Does anyone have any objections?" Chiron asked the crowd.

"I do." Someone said from the back. My head turned. I felt my mouth drop to the floor.

"Luke." I felt the word stumble out of my lips before I could control them and then they seemed to echo throughout the big house.

There he was. Luke. His sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. That undeniable long, jagged scar running down his face. It was Luke. Luke should be dead. But Luke was here… no way…


	26. My Little Way Too Long Talk With Luke

**ImTotallyNotNamedMolly: You will see soon young grasshopper... :) :)**

**anime-lover10: haha. :) **

**Lyric Medlie: I did my best.**

**Anya Isabella Kirk: I'm kind of evil... :D.**

**Samantha: I like it.**

**SeaweedBrain98: oooh, but it's sooo fuN! **

**Mammothbay: I might use that.. :) :) **

**lostsouloftheunderworld: so like I don't want people to die... so this one's for you! **

**JordanMathias: I do my best. :D.**

**Anna Jackson: thanks! **

**Underworldchic: I have to get my kicks somewhere! :) :) *KIDDING***

**flowerpower123: I think I updated pretty quick.. :) **

**: I did my best.. :D.**

**MNM and GIR means FRENDZ 4EVA: I LOVE THE TWIST!**

**princesslindsey132: We'll work up to that. :) :) **

**Somers girl: CUE EVIL LAUGH. HE IS. :) :D.**

**bamboothebear: Writing, aren't I? :D.**

**KaceyJA: haha. oh and to your question: no... I can't pull off lemons. :D. I leave that stuff to your imagination. (IF YOU CHOOSE TO USE IT!)**

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!**

**READ MY NOTE! INPORTANT:**

**Heeyy, guys, listen. You guys probably don't realize how much I love getting ideas and feedback from you. It's really crutal for you to share your ideas because I don't ignore them at all. I really take them to heart. Sometimes I'll update a chapter and have no idea how to continue with the next chapter, so your ideas really help me keep the plot moving. :):) DON'T STOP! Oh, and BTW I just thought of a new fanfiction for PJ, so I'm gonna work on it now.. YAY. :) :) When I publish it I'll give you the name and a small breifing about what it's about. HEHE. **

Everything went silent. Luke stood at the back staring at me. I stood beside Percy staring in amazement and bewilderment back at him.

"Oh Hades!" Persephone groaned from where the gods were sitting,

"Hades did this?" Poseidon asked angrily.

"He must have." She muttered under her breath staring at Luke.

Hermes looked like he was about to cry.

I felt like I was going to cry.

But why?

Luke had done nothing but nearly kill everyone I hold dear.

He nearly killed me for that matter.

He's heartless.

He almost caused the devastation of the world as we know it.

He allowed Kronos to take over his body. He allowed him to very nearly ruin civilization. He had come close to bringing down Olympus.

Why was she crying for him?

He had done nothing.

Nothing at all.

He caused pain.

He is the reason Charles, Silena and many others are dead.

He is the reason everything nearly came crashing down.

Quickly my tears of joy burned into tears of rage and I was fuming at Luke.

After all of that he came to my wedding. Came and ruined it. Hadn't he done enough?

I glowered down at him and he whimpered my name.

"What?" I nearly yelled at him.

"Come with me." He mumbled, eyes weary.

"No." My voice was cold as ice.

"I want to talk to you." He begged, staring at me with wide, confused eyes.

"Well. That's just great but I'm kind of in the middle of something here, Luke." My voice shook slightly as I said his name, but I stood firm.

"Give me a minute before you do this." He begged again.

"I said no." I managed, knowing very well that I would've crumpled if I said his name.

There was a bright light and I turned around, spinning in circles, searching for Percy.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone call to me. It was Percy's voice, but it seemed to be coming from miles away.

I felt my feet hit the ground and I crumpled, my knees buckling under my body.

"Annabeth!" The voice that called out belonged to Luke and I felt my face harden.

This wasn't right. I should be getting married.

I sat up, seeing Luke a few feet away, staring at me. I looked around, feeling my heart sink. We were in a forest. A forest. Gods. Where I don't know.

"What?" I yelled at him. "What do you want? You got what you wanted didn't you? What?" My voice was harsh from anger.

He flinched at my anger. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to get sucked up into another prophecy. Come with me. I'll take you away from here. I'll help you. I'll make the bad stuff go away."

"How, Luke? Gods, how are you even alive? We killed you! I watched you die." I started at him, eyes mad from the pain of reliving this particular memory. "I watched Thalia cry for weeks afterward."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Thalia. Cried. You almost got me with that one."

"She did. I was the one having to watch her. Gods Luke you broke her heart when you went over to Kronos. She knew you were better than that. She knew it, I knew it! But you did it anyway. You nearly killed us."

"But I didn't. I'm trying to save you."

"I don't want to be saved."

He frowned down at me. "You love me."

"No. I don't. Maybe I did, but that's over now. I can't love someone who put me and the people I care about in so much danger."

"Oh. So you are going to marry Percy? That little twerp you used to hate? Annabeth, that doesn't make any sense."

"Yes. It does. I love Percy. I don't care what you say or what you believe. I love Percy. Percy is the one who saved me. He is the one who has been there."

"But Annabeth..." He begged.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be, but I am. Goodbye, Luke." I stood up and started running, pulling the dress up so I didn't tumble and fall. I ran through the forest and then I was back with Percy.

I knew the gods had something to do with this.

I looked up at Percy.

"You okay, Wise Girl?"

I nodded.

"Well lets get this show on the road then." Percy mumbled, kissing my forehead.

As Percy and I gave our vows I felt eyes on me. I could feel Luke's gaze, but I ignored it. He didn't matter. Percy was all that mattered.


	27. Where is She?

"I love you, Percy." I mumbled, leaning my forehead against his.

He smiled, his eyes staring deep into mine as he held me. We were twirling around, and around the built in platform on the beach. We were spinning around with our friends and my mind was reeling. So many thoughts were running through my head and my mind was going wild. I could barely sort my thoughts out as we danced around together.

I love Percy.

I love him with all of my heart.

I am married to the most perfect guy on the face of the planet.

But during the ceremony Luke showed up.

He came out of nowhere.

Everything went absolutely mad.

He acted as if nothing changed.

"I love you, too, Wise Girl." He mumbled, leaning down and pressed his lips against my forehead. I looked past his shoulder and stared at the waves crashing against the surf. "Hey... Are you okay?" He started at me, eyes full of concern and I glanced around the floor before meeting his gaze again.

"I'm sorry. It just shook me, that's all…" I mumbled, burring my face in his neck.

"What happened, Annabeth?" He asked me, frowning.

I shook my head quietly and then glanced up again. "I don't know… but really. we just talked. Don't worry, Perce. I'm fine. It was just a surprise.. .I mean I… we saw him die."

"I know.. I guess Hades messed around with it." He muttered, hands running through my hair. "Lets just forget about it, tonight's just about us. We'll worry about this tomorrow."

"Yeah..." I trailed off, looking around in the light of the setting sun.

"What?" He asked me frowning at the sound of my voice.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked so quietly that it was basically to myself. I staggered away from Percy and walked over to were Juniper was trying to dance with Grover. "Juniper? Where's Thalia?"

Juniper let go of Grover and glanced around, eyes wide with fear. "Oh my gods. Where is she?"

We started around, fear consuming us.

"Who are you looking for?" Thalia asked, appearing in front of us.

"You!" I said, laughing to myself.

"This Luke thing has got us really freaking out..." Juniper trailed off, looking over Thalia's shoulder. I followed her gaze and saw sandy blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes hurrying along behind her. He grabbed her hand and she smiled over at him. I felt Percy's body stiffen beside me.

"Speaking of Luke." Thalia mumbled.

"Juniper!" Luke said happily. "How are things?"

Juniper just looked at him for a moment before saying, "Great considering no one tried to kill my boyfriend lately." Her voice was cold as ice.

"Who would that be?"

"If you must know, Grover." She said, smiling over at Grover, but there was hate in her eyes.

"Oh, well, congratulations."

"Why are you here, Luke?" Percy asked him angrily.

"Just visiting some old friends."

"Old friends." He scoffed,

"Oh, we were friends... once upon a time."

"No... as I recall you pretended to be my friend and then tried to kill me."

"Just a little spat, but we were great friends."

"I don't think so."

"But Annabeth and I go way back." He said, smiling at me.

I grimaced, "Until you tried to kill everyone I cared about." I countered.

"Oh Annabeth..." He mumbled, smiling coyly at me.

"Luke. Come here. I want to talk to you." Chiron said.

"Oh, sure, Chiron."

They walked away and Percy looked at me. "Lets get out of here."

"Lets." I muttered, frowning.

I hugged Thalia and Juniper and then took Percy's hand. "Come on…" He mumbled, hurrying me along. "Lets get out of here."

That was that. We left. We drove back to New York to our apartment and he lifted me over the threshold. Tonight will be a beautiful night…

**END OF STORY.. :) just kidding... haha. I just started my new story.. Amazing Grace. :) Check it out... HAHA.**


	28. The First Monster Attack

**Sorry. Times 324... :( I know it's been like a million years since I updated... My internet has been being stupid.. and then I went to choral camp... I'M SORRY! I am almost done with the next chapter soooo don't be TOOO mad. :) **

The air is heavy. The night sky was high above our heads but there was darkness beyond belief. The moon, full and bright white, hung low in the sky.

We are twenty-two. Percy just had his birthday. He's right here beside me... with Riptide at his side. We were standing in the middle of a field with monster's surrounding us. Percy's body was tense.

I heaved out a breath.

Total chaos broke out.

Percy thrashed out. Thunder rolled. Rain began to fall. Monsters approached.

I stabbed monsters.

Something pushed me down. I let out a cry and fell to the ground. Percy screamed but was attacked by more monsters and shoved Riptide through their chests, as he fought to get to me.

"Annabeth…?" Someone mumbled over me. It was Percy. He was hovering over my body and holding my hand, eyes wide with fear.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I muttered, smiling a week smile back at him.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling my chin up to look up at him.

"I'm good." I muttered, moving to sit up.

"You sure?" He mumbled, squeezing my hand. "Tell me the truth."

"Yeah." I told him, laughing. "So... what happened back there?"

He frowned. "I don't know. We haven't had a real monster attack in a long time... Why would all of the sudden there be a pack of monsters, trying to kill us?" His eyes fell to mine and he frowned.

I looked at him, eyes wide. "You don't think…?"

The monsters would come with the prophecy.

The prophecy is set into motion by our having a baby.

Could the prophecy have been set into motion?

So soon?

We've been married three and a half years!

I didn't look at him. I looked away, running my hands through my hair.

This couldn't be happening.

I couldn't meet his gaze.

The world around me suddenly felt small.

Our little apartment was closing in on us.

My mind was reeling with anger and confusion.

How could this happen?

We are kids... just kids after all.

We just finished fighting our war…

...now do we have to fight another?

No...

We won't. We will be forced to sit back and watch our children be taken away... having their destines on the line... having to wonder every moment if they are safe or even alive... having to not know what is happening to them...

Could the gods know?

Of course the could...

But the question is do they?

Do they know that a war is arising?

Do they know that the rise of the Titan army is at hand?

They couldn't... they just couldn't...

"What are you thinking?" He asked me, his hands running down the back of my neck and resting there.

"I'm..." I trailed off, looking up to meet his sea green eyes. "I'm getting ahead of myself."

He started back for a moment and then nodded. "Maybe that was a fluke..." He chuckled.

"Maybe." I wasn't hopeful. I looked around and then stood up. Everything was in place. "What time is it?"

"Ten... you've been out a while." He mumbled, standing up and grabbing my hand. "You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry... what happened…?" I asked him, eyes searching his face for something I couldn't find.

"I couldn't see... I just saw you fall…" He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. "I'm never leaving your side... you know that right?"

I didn't look at him and then turned to the door. "I'm going to bed."

"I guess I'm going too..." He said, laughing.

I guess I was uneasy... I guess this is irrational.

I love Percy... I want this... but so soon? Right now? At this moment I'm not ready for this.. Not any of it… The parenthood or the monsters or the war... I'm not ready.

I didn't feel normal.

I knew that what I'm trying to not believe is happening is happening.

In my gut I could feel that this is happening.

The real world is catching up with us and our beautiful life... it's going to crumble before us.

I could feel it.

I am having Percy's baby.

I felt like I'm going to cry.

I wasn't ready for this.

In any way...

Oh gods help me...

Oh crap.

Look what I did.


	29. I'm Going To Take Care of You

**I am proud.. :) I'm done with another chapter... so review!**

I was standing there in the bathroom. I was staring at the test. I was waiting.

Percy didn't know this...

He had no idea I was standing here doing this right now.

He thought I excepted that yesterday was a fluke.

I didn't.

My mind wouldn't shut up.

Way too many thoughts ran through my head.

"Annabeth?" Percy mumbled from the other side of the door.

I frowned. "I'm about to take a shower." I lied.

"Oh...really?" He asked, laughing.

I frowned. Bad lie... I really, really need to work on my lies.

I'm so dumb…

He opened the door and walked in, pulling his shirt over his head.

His eyes focused on the counter.

They went wide.

"Oh my gods." His voice was hoarse.

My eyes met his. My eyes shifted to the counter.

His arms wrapped around me.

I felt my mind go numb.

We stood there for a while before he spoke… His voice was barely a whisper, "Annabeth..." I didn't speak. I walked from the room in silence, leaving his arms empty. "Hey...come here." He mumbled, following me to where I stood gazing unseeingly out the window.

"You came here..." I muttered back.

"Look at me." He begged me. I didn't move. He moved his hand to my chin and lifting it up, forcing me to meet his gaze. "I love you."

My face crippled. "I love you." It was all I could say.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He promised me, lips brushing my hair.

"I'm not worried about me Percy!" I yelled back. He went quiet. "I'm worried about them! I was worried before and I'm worried now. I… I'm not ready for this! I can't handle this... I can't not know what's happening to them..."

"We'll figure it out... We have fourteen years.." He mumbled, pulling me into his arms.

"Fourteen years can go by fast." It was barley a whisper.

"Annabeth... I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you..." He trailed off, taking a deep breath before forcing the word out. "...and our children safe. I'm going to take care of our family. It'll all be okay and then this will be over and we can be together... Like a normal family."

"If we make it to that." I was about to start crying and I don't cry. Percy had only seen me cry maybe once.

"Hey... look at me." He pulled my face to his and kissing me lightly on the lips. "We'll be fine… I won't let anything happen to you."

"You just keep saying that Percy! I'm not ready for this! I'm just not Percy! We're just kids. And now a war is coming. A freaking war, Percy! We'll have to sit back and not know whether if their dead or alive and I'm not ready for that! I'm not ready Percy!" I was sobbing now and he pulled me tight to his chest kissing my hair.

"Annabeth..." He mumbled to himself, touching my face. "I love you... that's all that matters… You know love concurs anything."

"Your seriously joking at a time like this?" I asked him, choking the tears back.

"I know we're going to be okay... I know that Annabeth. Just trust me." He whispered to me.

"I trust you Percy... but..." I trailed off as he put a finger over my lips.

"No buts." He mumbled, leaning down and kissing me. "I am going to take care of you and Charles and Selina. No matter what. I'm going to take care of our family. Don't worry about all this now... we have some time to work these things out...as much as we can." He kissed my forehead. "Are you okay?"

I smiled quietly and then kissed him again. "I love you."

"Hey...you didn't answer me… Are you okay?" He muttered, touching his face.

"I'm good." I told him, smiling at him.


	30. We're Moving?

**Hey... :) I love you all!**

**I know I haven't written coments in a bit so I'm going to catch up now! :) **

**Starting with chapter 27:**

**Noell isthedaughterofApollo: I'm sorry. I know it was forever...**

**LynnPeterson: I KNOW I KNOW. I'm working on it!**

**anime-lover10: Oh friend.. this story isn't half over.. you aren't done with me yet. :)**

**Lyric Medlie: I guess we will see.. BTW: I will be bringing Luke back later... just not now. :)**

**KaceyJA: I love your musing.. HAHAHA.**

**Mammothbay: I am so sorry I made you wait!**

**JordanMathias: HEY! Yeah.. :) We'll find out Hades motive later... HAHAHA. :) I'll Update Amazing Grace soon... I've gotten a bit obsessed about this story!**

**lostsouloftheunderworld: YAY! :) HAHAHA. gladd you liked the chapter.**

**LiveLaughLove: hmm. Idk.. I don't know.. I'll think about Nico. :)**

**flowerpower123: thanks..**

**Barbiegirl 22: I didn't update soon... :(**

**ArabellaVioletGray: I know... I'm evil.. spelling sucks... :( I have a very... Well I'm not a formal writer at all..**

**Somers girl:: I AM SORRY!**

**princesslindsey132: HAHA. I did.. :)**

**CHAP 28:**

**Barbiegirl 22: Not really good no... :(**

**OwlsofWisdom: yeah.. cause we went back in time.. We're about to get back to that time... very soon.**

**CHAP 29:**

**Noell isthedaughterofApollo:yeah... it's true.. :) he is..**

**mystery: ohh.. please don't be jealous.. I just right because I love to write so if you lovee loveee loveee to write then never stop and you'll get better and better.. I am always getting better (you mayy have noticed..).. So don't be jealous! I'm just doing what I love.**

**Winkadink: I will address that at the end of the chapter.. promise.**

**TheBrokenHeartedRefugee: HAHAHA.. you made me giggle. :) **

**JordanMathias: It's really good to know peoples like it. :)**

**flowerpower123: I was pretty fast... :D.**

**lostsouloftheunderworld: There is nooo more waiting my dear.. :) **

**umm... no name!: thanks.. :D. I try.**

**GoldenPuggle: I'm sooo glad you like my fic! :) **

**An autumn breezes blowing through the open window as I sat** on the couch  
frowning at it. I heard the door open but I didn't move.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Percy asked walking over to me.

"Yeah." I told him, starting out the window.

He sat down beside me and turned to look at me. "Um... can we talk?"

I looked at him, frowning. "Yeah. Of course. What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just... Annabeth. I think we should move." He told me.

"But this is your home... where would we go?"

"Not far... there is a house... at the edge of camp..." He trailed off,  
watching  
my expression. "I talked to Chiron... he said we could move there and that way  
when I'm at work you'll be safe... I won't have to worry about some monster  
coming and attacking you, you could work with the camp kids, you helped me  
with Greek. You could help them learn the legends, and if something  
happens... a camper gets hurt... you were always so good at nursing me back  
to  
health..." He trailed off, trying to figure out what I was thinking. "So...  
Wise Girl... What do you think?"

"I think... I think that would be great." I told him, reaching up and  
touching  
the camp necklace I had been wearing for most of my life.

"Really?" He asked, smiling. "You wouldn't mind?"

"No... I mean... I love camp… I've been missing being there and I do love  
children..." I told him, smiling as his face lit up.

He leaned down and kissed me lovingly. "You are the best Annabeth."

"This is true." I muttered laughing. "What about your mom?"

"Mom has Paul... she'll be okay... We should talk to her before we go  
though."  
He muttered, touching my face.

"Yeah... We should, soon." I told him, reaching up to twine my fingers  
through  
his hair.

He nodded, leaning down and kissing me. "You seem better..." He mumbled,  
looking in my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked cocking my head to one side.

"I mean a few days ago you were completely freaking out and terrified...  
today  
you seen a lot better." He told me quietly, placing a light kiss on my lips.

"I've come to terms with it... this is going to be hard but I know we'll get  
through it." I told him, knotting my fingers in the hair at the nape of his

neck.

"I'm glad you got that through your thick head." He said, chuckling.

"Shut up and kiss me alright!" I growled, pushing my lips against his.

"Yes ma'ma." He agreed, laughing.

"Percy!" Sally squealed when she saw him. She wrapped her arms around his  
neck  
and pulled him closer.

"Hey mom." He mumbled, smiling at her.

I knew she would be thrilled and Percy did too but he we slightly nervous.  
"Hey Sally." I said when she released Percy. I wrapped my arms around her  
neck  
and hugged her tight.

"Annabeth. Something seems different about you." She said, looking me over.  
"Oh my gods!" She yelled, staring at the tiny bump that had formed on my  
belly. "You're having a baby?" Her voice was nothing but an exited

squeak.

"Um... yeah." Percy answered, a slight smile on his face.

"Oh! Yay! That's two things to celebrate tonight." She was so happy she was  
practically jumping up and down.

"Two?" I asked, smiling back at her.

"I was going to tell you at dinner... My book is getting published!" She told  
us, beaming.

"Oh, mom, that's great." Percy said, pulling her back into a hug.

**HEY HEY HEY! :) :) I have an awesome idea.. You know my other story (Amazing Grace)? I was just sitting here trying to figure out what I was going to do with Amazing Grace and then it hit me! It was like BAM! I will be slowly adding Grace into this story... she will be telling her version of the story. :):) Kind of like the MIDNIGHT SUN of TWILIGHT... but you know for my story..yeah.. So here is what we're doing for this story: We are going to speed this story up a bit. We'll go back to the beginging of this fanfiction.. (THE PROLOGE)... Then we'll speed up and skip to Charle's 14th brirthday. I'll incorparate memorys from the pregnacy and the children's childhood through flashbacks so don't worry.. We aren't skipping stuff. We'll come back but this will help keep the story moving well. :D:D So review and tell me what you think about the plan.. **


	31. A Visit With Rachel

**So... this might sound a bit familiar.. :)**

**PERCY:**

"We don't... we don't know how your child will turn out Percy." Chiron was telling me. He was on our front porc; legs compacted into a tiny wheelchair. His eyes were wide with worry as he glanced inside to Annabeth who was huddled over her laptop, adjusting her plans for the god's sacred temple. She wasn't showing yet, but we both knew she was having a baby. The whole camp knew she was having a baby. We both worked with the camp, recruiting demigods and teaching some classes (swordsmanship, in my case), so we lived in a house on the Long Island inside the camps magical boarders... not that we don't get out. We have LOTS (to many) visits to Mount Olympus. "No two demigods have ever gotten married... had children. Much less the Big Three. This is very risky." The waves beat against the shore and I walked outside and shut the door behind me.

"I know Chiron... but Annabeth wants this." I told him, leaning on the porch railing and staring at the sea.

He smiled at me, but his face was full of worry. "I think you know what to do."

I nodded and went back to the door. "Yes. It's time to go visit Rachel."

I slipped inside the house and smiled at Annabeth. Her eyes were pleasantly alight and her hair was pulled back from her face, but it wouldn't stay up.

"Annabeth.. I've got to go up to camp for a bit. Will you be okay?"

She looked up at me, a fierce smile spreading across her face. "I'm just as invincible as you, Peruses Jackson." Her smile was radiant. I kissed her forehead and went to the door.

Soon I was standing in front of the cave (hidden behind a purple curtain) that held the Oracle... My old friend Rachel.

I pulled back the curtain and found her in her usual: jeans and a Harvard pullover. She was sitting on the ground, her legs crossed, eyes closed. "I hear congratulations are in order." She said and I sat at her feet.

"Hi, Rachel." I said, smiling at her bluntness.

"So Percy." She mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Rachel." I muttered, eyes gazing into hers.

"You've heard this before..." She trailed off, eyes crossing slightly as she concentrated.

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_

She looked at me, slightly concerned. "I never... would have guessed before."

"What? That it would be us again?" I chuckled.

"Yeah... This job might be getting to me." She mumbled, nodding at me. "Good luck Percy... This'll be hard for you. Letting them go."

"It says seven... couldn't I go... to help them?" I asked her quietly, knowing the answer as I asked the question.

"This is not your fight Percy. You will have to stay back and protect Olympus." She told me gravely.

"Thanks Rachel." I muttered, standing up and walking from the cave.

**Annabeth:**

The door opened and Percy walked in, smiling gravely down at me. "It's as we feared?" I replied to his expression.

He nodded, repeating the prophecy to me with a frown. I sat my laptop down on the table and stood up.

"Percy." I said, staring at him. "It's going to be okay."

"It is." He agreed, kissing my cheek.

I laughed at him. "So... why haven't we heard from the gods about this?"

"They have their agendas..." The voice of Poseidon came from the door. We turned to see the sea god and the goddess of wisdom standing in the doorway. "We have ours..." He mumbled, starting at us. "We have a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Percy asked them, turning slightly to him.

The two gods looked at each other but then sighed. "We have a secret... she might be a weapon... she will be one of the seven to go. She will protect the others..." Athena mused.

"Who...?" I asked, puzzled.

"You will see.. for now just don't worry." Then they were gone.

I looked at Percy, stared really. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea." He mumbled, kissing my hair.

**Mmm.. I wonder what their talking about? I guess I know.. do you? You would if you read my other story.. It would be obvious given the information I gave with my last update.. . :)**


	32. The Discussion

**... DUH DUH DUH...**

There was silence across the room.

There was a cold wind blowing from an open window and Silena shivered in my arms.

It was Charles's fourteenth birthday.

Charles was sitting on the other side of Silena, staring nervously around. He looked so much like Percy when I first met him, young, and a bit venerable. Not at all childish, because by this age both boys have been though a lot. Seeing  
him sit there, staring at Chiron about to make a choice of companions on this journey... it scares the Hades out of me.

Percy was sitting beside me, staring at the side of my face, eyes dark with nerves and pain. His eyes would shift over my face and I could feel it faltering under the anguish that I felt at seeing his pain. It was deep inside his eyes but I could see it. I could read his eyes very well now.. He looked to beautiful for words while he looked like at any moment he might go mad and start thrashing water about... either that or burst into tears. Either one.

Grover was at Percy's side, chomping on his coke can. Grover was just… being Grover. He was fidgeting and munching on his can and glancing around like at any moment a war could burst out in the room. Though there was a light in his eyes that showed me that he wasn't as afraid as he looked.

Chiron was sitting across from us, face serious. His face was drawn, eyes weary, but as I looked at him he managed to give me a weak smile. Chiron tried so hard to not show the inter turmoil to the campers and while I am not a camper anymore I honestly believe he still sees me as one.

Ali stood beside Chiron, eyes confused, but brave. Ali hadn't changed much sense we brought her to Camp Half Blood. Her hair was longer and fell in light waves to the small of her back.. Her face was more fierce than it had been before and her eyes were the same stormy gray as always. Ali had been around though, she and Charles had become the best of friends when Charles started going to camp. So she wasn't really a stranger to this house.

Brandon stood beside Ali, looking down on her face in worry. Brandon was my height now and his dark hair fell in his eyes as his eyes cast down at his little sister. His stormy gray eyes were staring at her, fierce with worry and pain, begging her not to do this.

James stood behind them both, glancing nervously down at his younger siblings. James was the same... maybe a little taller. His eyes protectively looked over his siblings, but I could tell he knew there was nothing left for him to do.

Luke was sitting in the corner in a chair, cocking his head to the side. Luke's eyes were shifting around the room, looking every which way as he sat they're in the low light of a lamp that hung over the chair. Regularly that would be my reading chair.

Thalia was standing behind him, her hands lingering over his hair. She looked radiant as always. Hunting does that for you.. well she was always beautiful. There was a bow strapped across her back and her dark hair was pinned up in a messy bun. Her eyes never lingered on one person very long and then she'd move on to the next in a slow rotation almost as if memorizing each of our faces for the last time.

Grace was sitting cross-legged in front of Chiron, watching him intensely. Grace had been at Camp Half Blood for six years, training for this fight. She hadn't aged a day. I looked at her, knowing who she really was and feeling my eyes wander over her face, searching for evidence to the fact that she was a goddess. There was a light blue streak through her golden blond curls and this strangely eager expression despite the serious demeanor of the room. It didn't add up, but at the moment there are more important things.

Poseidon was standing in the other corner, glancing from Percy to the children to Grace and then back again. He looked normal... for him.

Athena was leaning up against a wall, watching me closely. She looked beautiful as always.

"A fight is coming." Chiron said, a deep frown on his face. "We must be ready because the Titan army is on the move." He closed his eyes, sighed, then opened them once more. "This will not be a normal quest, darlings. For this quest two will be taken-" Chiron's eyes lingered over Charles and Silena. "and then the rest will follow into their fate. We will be ready to go when they are taken. Today we must choose who is going. We cannot wait until the last moment as in other quests. This must be planned." He looked around the room, then made eye contact with Charles. "Ultimately this is your choice, Charles. This is your quest."

"If I may?" Poseidon interjected, looking at Chiron. Chiron nodded. "I... would like to tell you, Charles, you will choose, but let me just say. Grace can help you. I've seen her train and she has the makings of being something great. It's her time too. She will protect you and your sister and the others in your time of need. Times might get hard. Grace can help you."

Charles nodded, biting his lip. I could feel Silena shivering and was thankful, when Athena waltzed over to the window and shut it. I smiled at her, offering my silent thank you.

"Alright.. Charles? Are you ready?" Chiron asked, but then looked around. "Lets see... if you would like to go on this quest with Charles and Silena stand up... and if your already standing step forward."

Charles smiled thankfully at Chiron. He wasn't ready. I slowly handed Silena to Percy and reached over, wrapping one arm around Charles's shoulders. He smiled weakly up at me. We sat there and watched them as they stood up.

Ali stepped forward immediately. "I'm going with you." She said, eye brows raised, a smile on her face.

Brandon sighed, stepping up. "If she's going, I'm going."

Grace stood up, smiling lightly around at the crowd. "I'll come if you want me." Her voice wasn't harsh, as one might think, but gentle as if she doubted that Charles and the others would want her to come with them.

Thalia walked around the chair and looked at Charles. "I'm not really a camper, but I could be of services."

It was silent for a moment and then Chiron smiled. "All but one?" He mused. "I am surprised so many were here.. can you choose one more?" He asked Charles.

"Collin. From Hermes." Charles said, smiling up at me.

Collin, Ali, and Charles had been inseparable ever sense they met. It was kind of funny, really..

"I don't know... Hermes?" Percy joked, looking over at me.

I chuckled then frowned. "Be careful Perc. Don't want to offend a god."

"Oh, Hermes and I are best of friends." Percy mused, laughing, but I could see his eyes lingering a bit over Luke as he glanced around the room.

"So? It's settled?" Chiron asked, looking around the room.

"It's settled."

**THAT IS THE END! **

**I love you all.**

**Really I do.**

**You've been so good to me.**

**I mean come on!**

**Over 400 reviews?**

**You guys rock.**

**But I'm sad.**

**I haven't gotten hardly any reviews lately..**

**:(**

**Oh well.**

**Too late.**

**I guess it doesn't matter now... **

**Oh snap! **

**:) :) **

**I'm a coool person...**

**THE END! **

**I AM THE EVIL PUPPET MASTER... :)**

**Oh... I will miss you all sooo much...**

**Oh well.**

**I'll get over it.**

**Won't I?**

**Idk...**

**I guess. **

**I'll have to...**

**NOT! Stay tuned for Powers Divided Part Two.. :) Coming to theaters near you. Haha. That's not going to be the name though... I'm not sure what I'll name it.. Sugestions? REVIEW! You people should be happy! I'm working very hard for you! :) I just disected a phrophocy for you! AND MADE AN OUTLINE! I've like never made an outline ever in my life. **

**Here's a preview: Percy gets to stab a certain Hermes camper at the end... :D. One of our very favorite huntresses will perish. OH AND GUESS WHAT? WAR. Lots of war. :) :) :) **


	33. Author's Note Please Read It!

**Dear Readers, **

**This story is at a crossroads and I feel compelled to say a few things..**

**The people who have read this story must be different than the others who've read my other stories. In my time with fanfiction, I've written maybe 34 stories for Twilight. NEver in my fanfiction life have I ever gotten this many reviews or this big a response in any way to one of my stories. I wrote a story for Twilight that had 50 chapters and it received less than 200 reviews. So to me, you all are the best, awesomest, most fantastic readers a writer could have. **

**We've been through a lot with this story. From bad grammar jokes to flamers and my self esteem problems. From birthdays and proposals to weddings with uninvited guests. **

**I know when I say that I love you guys you probably don't think I'm serious, but I am. There is no better feeling, nothing that brings me any more joy than your reviews. Some readers have been there from the beginning, some picked it up midway through, and others are only now, at the end of part one, have started reading. You all have one thing in common. You review. I'm a bad reader. I never review. I really and truly don't and as I writer that's really awful. I know that. I'm awful. I know better than anyone that reviewers are what keeps you going when writing gets hard. So I'm working on that. I'm hoping that you all will continue to review during the next leg of our journey together. **

**When I say that reviews are everything to me, I mean this. When I open my email in the morning and see 18 emails (this has happened before) and open them up to see that every single one is from fanfiction, my heart soars. Earlier today I received a review from Miss Sabrina D and it almost made me cry from joy. I beamed for two whole hours from that review alone. **

**As of right this moment I have 441 reviews for this story. That proves how much you guys rock! So, keep it up, because I'm going to try to have the next leg of our journey up really soon. I am happy to be able to report that the next leg of our journey together will be called, Powers United. Thanks to girlreader1234for thinking of the name because I absolutely LOVE it! I'm really awful at naming things... I feel sorry for my future children. Haha. Okay, I'm done, so I love you all!**

**Love (and hugs) Always,**

**Hermionelovee**


End file.
